Turks' Story
by Fanachou
Summary: Reno, Rude, Rufus. Trois hommes, trois destins entremêlés avec des évènements annonciateurs de changements.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Midgar. La ville tentaculaire qui domine cette planète et ses habitants. La vile qui cristallise tous les espoirs, aboutis ou déçus, de ceux qui rêvent d'une vie meilleure. Nombreux sont les hommes qui rêvent de s'extirper de la misère des Taudis pour grimper sur la plaque supérieure, symbole de réussite.

Pour cela, un seul moyen, une seule possibilité, rejoindre la Shinra. Le consortium domine le monde. Réussir à la Shinra, c'est réussir sa vie et ça tout le monde en est conscient. Malheureusement, s'il y a beaucoup d'engagés, très peu arrivent vraiment à sortir du lot et à accomplir leurs rêves. Trois d'entre eux y sont arrivés, brisant les liens qui les retenant vers un destin misérable, ils ont trouvé la force de parvenir à accomplir leur destinée tandis que le monde basculait peu à peu dans la crise. Pour y parvenir, ils ont rejoint les Turks et sont devenus les membres les plus connus de cette milice, y gagnant respect et crainte. Trois personnes aux vies, aux caractères aux antipodes les uns les autres et qui formèrent pourtant l'élite des Turks.


	2. Chapitre I

Turk's Story :

Chapitre 1 : Reno :

Enfin il avait obtenu le costume bleu nuit qui symbolisait sa réussite. Il le revêtit et se regarda dans la glace du miroir. Il sourit devant l'image qui était reflétée. Ses cheveux roux se mariaient agréablement avec l'uniforme de sa nouvelle fonction. Il était devenu un Turk.

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, les Turks avaient toujours eu une aura de prestige. En effet, ces derniers avaient longtemps été chargés de la surveillance des ouvriers Shinra qui vivaient dans les Taudis. Plus tard, avec la hausse de prestige et d'importance de la Compagnie, les Turks étaient chargés uniquement des missions importantes. Les costumes bleu nuit se faisaient plus rares et ceux qui devaient un jour revêtir l'uniforme de cette caste étaient donc rares et respectés.

Le respect, Reno n'avait pas eu besoin de son costume de Turk pour le gagner. Dès sa naissance, il avait eu ce respect de la part de tous. Son père lui avait depuis longtemps permis de l'avoir. Il avait fallu longtemps au rouquin pour comprendre pourquoi. Il était en effet le fils d'un des plus dangereux bandits de la ville basse, le chef du gang Red Death. Sa spécialité était de dévaliser les diverses échoppes qui refusaient de vendre aux habitants des Taudis, souvent fort démunis il faut dire. Le gang n'hésitait pas utiliser la méthode forte et les victimes étaient nombreuses que ce soit des blessés ou des morts. Ce gang s'était copieusement enrichi mais il ne pouvait pas quitter les Taudis sans encourir les foudres des autorités. Les premières années de son enfance et de son adolescence avaient été un traumatisme pour le jeune homme. Malgré son naturel joyeux et son envie de se faire des amis, il était seul. Les parents de ses camarades de classe refusaient toujours de laisser leurs enfants fréquenter ce jeune un peu turbulent. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'était qu'un peu turbulent, il était déjà surnommé par tous, professeurs, parents et commerçants de la ville basse, le démon roux. Il en était donc profondément marqué et avait voulu savoir pourquoi sa réputation était si piteuse.

Il s'en était souvent ouvert à ses parents mais ceux-ci avaient toujours éludé le sujet. Sa mère se taisait et pinçait les lèvres en regardant son père d'un air désapprobateur tandis que son géniteur souriait d'un air triste et changeait immédiatement de sujet. Il avait fallu deux longues années de supplications pour obtenir une réponse qui l'avait laissé sans voix. Ainsi son père était responsable de sa solitude mais son caractère emporté lui était aussi imputable. Reno avait décidé de rester quelques jours seul dans son coin pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait décider. Puis, après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il avait décidé de rejoindre le groupe de malfrats que son père dirigeait. Sa mère avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec déception et lui avait fait sentir vivement sa rancœur vis-à-vis de la décision de son fils.

Reno avait rejoint son père et avait dû faire ses preuves. Il avait choisi son arme, un long tube de métal, solide et résistant. Il avait longuement appris à le manier auprès des autres membres du gang qui ne l'avaient jamais ménagé au cours des entraînements. Reno avait eu quelques membres de brisés et était souvent revenu couvert de bleus, d'éraflures, de coupures et de blessures dues à la magie. Sa mère le soignait mais n'hésitait pas à le rabrouer à chaque fois qu'elle devait endosser le rôle d'infirmière. Son père se refusait à tout commentaire mais Reno savait que c'était sur son ordre qu'il endurait tout cela. Même s'il avait pu lui en vouloir au début, il avait peu à peu pris conscience que son père voulait faire de lui son héritier et que cela passait par un entraînement beaucoup plus dur que les autres recrues. Cela portait ses fruits car Reno avait gagné en force, en rapidité, en puissance, en magie et maniait de mieux en mieux son arme et pouvait désormais tenir tête aux plus forts du gang. Il n'hésitait plus à provoquer ces mêmes caïds du groupe qui accueillaient avec le sourire ce nouveau qui avait les dents longues.

Reno était pourtant cantonné dans les tâches subsidiaires : accompagner les membres importants lors de réunions de chefs de gang, escorter les transferts de fonds, récupérer quelques cargaisons destinées au gang. Il s'était souvent plaint à son père de son impression d'être mis de côté, trop couvé selon lui. Son père l'avait regardé interloqué et n'avait rien dit pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu penses être prêt ? lui demanda son père.

- Evidemment, répondit Reno.

- Bien, tu vas rejoindre deux types que tu vas choisir et vous verrez ce qui est marqué sur le papier, termina son père en lui tendant une enveloppe noire.

Reno sortit sans ouvrir l'enveloppe et téléphona à deux membres du gang leur donnant rendez-vous devant une gargote du secteur 7 plus connu pour les capacités pulmonaires de la gérante plutôt que pour la qualité des plats et des boissons qui étaient servis. Les deux membres n'étaient pas vraiment doués intellectuellement mais possédaient une grande force et ne maniaient pas trop mal la magie. Une fois réunis, Reno prit la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Celle-ci contenait une photo d'un commerçant connu pour son refus de vendre à quiconque venant de la ville basse. La lettre qui accompagnait la photo demandait d'extorquer une dîme à ce commerçant en échange de sa tranquillité. Il était ajouté que l'usage de la violence était permis si nécessaire et il ne fallait pas avoir peur de lésiner sur les moyens pour lui faire cracher la monnaie.

Reno et ses deux sbires prirent donc le chemin de l'échoppe de leur cible. Ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique évidemment vide. Le gérant les accueillit d'un grognement tandis que les trois malfrats faisaient mine de s'intéresser aux divers produits proposés à la vente. Toutefois, le propriétaire vint leur demander leur lieu d'origine, bien dans le ton de son attitude. Les trois malfrats échangèrent un regard complice et, avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ils expliquèrent la raison de leur venue. Le visage du gérant pâlit et la terreur décomposait sa face.

Il refusa d'abord de payer. Les deux acolytes de Reno furent prompts à réagir. Ils se saisirent du commerçant et le lièrent à son siège derrière son comptoir. Reno eut un moment d'hésitation devant ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'était attendu à se battre et à être violent mais il avait toujours pensé que ce serait face à d'autres gangs, lors de braquages ou face à des membres des forces de sécurité de la ville. Il se ressaisit vite et leva sa barre de fer, demandant une dernière fois de payer avant qu'il ne doive utiliser la force. Le refus du commerçant lui coûta le bris de son genou, pulvérisé par l'arme de Reno. Les cris et les gémissements du commerçant durèrent quelques minutes avant que celui-ci implore ses trois agresseurs de prendre l'argent dans son tiroir-caisse et de le laisser en vie. Reno alla ouvrir ce tiroir-caisse qui débordait de gils. Il fit rapidement le compte et la somme récoltée dépassait largement la somme demandée. Les trois complices prirent la fuite rapidement, se séparèrent et disparurent dans l'ombre.

Reno reçut de vives félicitations de son père, ravi du bénéfice inespéré que son fils lui avait rapporté. Le lendemain, les soucis apparurent. La télévision faisait un large écho de l'agression de la veille. Il apparaissait que le commerçant était apparenté de loin à la famille Shinra et il avait logiquement demandé de l'aide à sa famille. Le consortium avait réagi en affectant les Turks à l'enquête. Le père de Reno avait réagi en proclamant l'état d'urgence parmi ses troupes. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient quittèrent la ville, d'autres se terrèrent en espérant que l'enquête serait vite bouclée ou reléguée aux oubliettes. Les autres adoptèrent un profil bas et essayèrent de se faire le plus discret possible. Reno et son père décidèrent aussi d'adopter un profil bas et se firent le plus discret possible. Ils réduisirent leur sortie et se terrèrent chez eux.

Ce fut inutile car les Turks trouvèrent assez vite un lien entre la famille Sinclair et le crime qui fut commis la veille. Ce fut exactement six jours après l'agression que les Turks virent arrêter le père de Reno. Tout de suite après, les recherches cessèrent. Le gang reprit peu à peu ses activités délictueuses sans désigner de chef remplaçant, en attendant le verdict du procès. Ce dernier fut court et servit surtout de prétexte pour mettre sous les barreaux un ennemi public recherché depuis longtemps. Ainsi ce procès inique déboucha sur une lourde peine. Le père de Reno devait rester trois ans en prison puis être en liberté surveillée pendant les trente prochaines années. Inutile de dire que cela coupait l'élan du gang, privé d'un chef pouvant agir à sa guise. Il fallait donc désigner un chef pour les activités sur le terrain, le père de Reno restant la tête pensante du gang.

Reno pensait pouvoir obtenir ce poste, vu ses capacités et le lien de parenté avec le dirigeant du gang. Pourtant, un petit groupe de cinq personnes refusa son accession à ce poste. Reno fit une véritable crise de colère et s'emporta contre ceux qui refusaient sa victoire. Alors que la situation s'envenimait, le doyen du gang intervint. C'était un vieil homme, quasiment centenaire, qui avait été lié aux divers gangs qui avaient écumé les lieux depuis une éternité. Quand Red Death avait supplanté le dernier gang qui lui disputait la prédominance du Secteur, le père de Reno avait tout simplement débauché le vieil homme du gang. Ce dernier était en effet d'une intelligence rare et son sens stratégique combiné à sa ruse fondait sa réputation, non usurpée, de faiseur de victoires. Il était au courant de toutes les coutumes inhérentes au milieu qu'il fréquentait depuis des années. Pour éviter un bain de sang, il proposa de réutiliser une vieille tradition, tombée dans l'oubli depuis longtemps : un combat entre les deux meilleurs des clans opposés. Reno se présenta bien évidemment comme représentant de son ambition, il ne voulait laisser à personne le soin de représenter ses couleurs. Face à lui se tenait l'un de ses complices lors de l'agression qui avait valu à son père cette lourde condamnation.

Reno ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Il prit sa barre de fer et se tint prêt au combat. L'autre prit un sabre court et légèrement recourbé à son extrémité. Aucun n'utilisera d'objet ou de magie durant leur duel. Seule la force brute les départagerait et sur ce plan, la montagne de muscles qui lui faisait face donnait à Reno un simple rôle d'outsider. Reno s'en fichait et comptait autant sur sa force que sur deux autres qualités où il dominait son adversaire, la vitesse et les réflexes. Le combat commença quand l'adversaire de Reno se rua sur lui avec son épée. Reno esquiva assez facilement cette attaque et frappa son adversaire dans les reins, faisant chuter ce dernier. Reno enchaîna en fracassant le crâne de son adversaire, baptisant sa victoire et sa domination dans le sang et les matières cérébrales. Le résultat de ce combat renforçait le poids de la famille de Reno sur le monde mafieux de Midgar, rendant Red Death incontournable vu la force qui se dégageait de ce gang qui avait pu réagir après avoir été quasiment décapité par la mise au vert forcé de son leader incontestable.

De plus, Reno possédait désormais une grande liberté d'action et pouvait agir à sa guise. Il avait le champ libre et son père ne pouvait guère faire autrement que de lui donner sa bénédiction pour ses projets d'agrandissements de la puissance de Red Death. Reno voulait en faire le gang emblématique des Taudis et l'admiration qui lui était porté ne cessait de grandir après sa victoire lors du duel pour la domination du gang.

Et puis Reno avait des ailes depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Julie. Cette petite brunette était sensiblement du même âge que notre héros et à peine plus petite que lui. Ses yeux bleus montraient une grande tristesse due à une situation familiale délicate. Son père avait disparu quelques temps plus tôt et devant l'inefficacité des recherches entreprises elle était allée voir son ancien camarade de classe. Elle savait parfaitement que Reno était mêlé à des histoires louches mais elle avait fait fi de tout cela pour demander de l'aide à ce garçon qu'elle trouvait si amusant. Reno avait accepté tout de suite la demande car il était depuis longtemps sous le charme de la demoiselle. Pourtant, ses recherches avaient échoué. Le père de la jeune fille avait disparu après une entrevue avec le parrain du secteur 7, Don Cornéo. Ce dernier fut interrogé par Reno et avoua que le disparu avait quitté la ville donc le rayon d'action de Reno. C'est la mort dans l'âme que le jeune caïd avait annoncé à son amie les tristes nouvelles. Celle-ci n'avait manifesté aucune émotion mais Reno avait gardé le contact avec son ancienne camarade et une profonde amitié s'était nouée entre eux bien que Reno souhaitait de tout son cœur passer à une étape supérieure.

Il avait vu avec joie la jeune fille rejoindre leurs rangs et il l'affectait souvent aux missions auxquelles il prenait part. Cela faisait jaser les autres gangsters mais Reno n'en avait jamais eu rien à faire des rumeurs. Les mois avaient passé et les jours qui suivirent le dix-huitième anniversaire de Reno furent marqués par de violents combats contre le dernier clan qui pouvait rivaliser avec Red Death pour la domination du Secteur. Le duo formé par les deux jeunes amis fut particulièrement remarqué. Au cœur des plus violents combats, les attaques physiques de Reno faisaient de redoutables dégâts tandis que la puissance magique de Julie ravageait les rangs adverses. Ce fut au cours d'une des expéditions punitives contre ce gang que Reno trouvait un objet insolite qui n'allait plus le quitter. ( non je ne parles pas d'un peigne….) Il avait mis la main sur une arme incongrue. Elle était constituée d'un long bâton dans un alliage aussi dur et résistant que la barre de fer de Reno mais elle était beaucoup plus légère que l'arme préférée de Reno. De plus, un bouton sur le manche déclenchait une violente décharge électrique à l'extrémité de l'arme. Le côté sadique de Reno fut enthousiaste et Reno abandonna sur-le-champ son ancienne arme et adopta cette arme.

Ces combats à répétition finirent par rapprocher définitivement Reno et Julie qui entamèrent leur liaison amoureuse. Ce n'était guère une surprise pour quiconque mais Reno eut la désagréable surprise de voir son père critiquer ouvertement cette relation. De plus, de nouvelles inquiétudes arrivaient des divers indicateurs que Red Death possédait dans les quartiers de la ville haute comme de la ville basse. Les Turks allaient retourner sur le terrain et devaient faire respecter la loi. Le maire Domino avait cédé les droits de sécurité de la ville à la Shinra qui reprenait en main la protection de ses ouvriers et de ses intérêts mis à mal par les divers gangs qui écumaient la ville. Ce fut l'occasion pour Reno de voir pour la première fois à l'œuvre les Turks à l'occasion d'un combat en pleine rue entre deux Turks accompagnés d'une curieuse machine qui affrontaient une dizaine de malfrats d'un groupe mafieux du secteur 4. Reno était accompagné pour l'occasion de sa dulcinée et d'un indicateur surnommé Scarpy. Ce dernier avait pensé avec raison que cela intéresserait Reno de voir les Turks à l'œuvre. Ce dernier était fasciné par la méthode de combat des deux hommes et était intrigué par la machine qui paraissait autonome. Il fallut cinq minutes à Julie et Scarpy pour le tirer de la fascination qu'exerçait le trio de la Shinra.

- Et bien, on dirait presque que tu es tombé amoureux, ironisa Julie.

- Ouais, à croire que tu as une sacrée concurrence, enchaîna Scarpy.

- Rigolez mes les trois zouaves qu'on a vu combattre seront nos pires adversaires, se contenta de répondre Reno.

- Tu crois ? s'inquiéta Scarpy

- A moins qu'on se mette à leur service, proposa Julie

- Bosser pour la Shinra ? s'étonna Reno

- Oui avec leurs moyens, leurs arsenaux et tout ce qu'ils possèdent, on ne pourrait qu'en tirer des avantages.

Reno n'avait rien répondu mais l'idée était tentante. Il avait même fini par mettre au point un accord qui pourrait servir de contrat entre Red Death et la Shinra. Il s'en était ouvert à son père qui avait mal réagi et l'avait violemment réprimandé. La dispute s'était envenimée et Reno avait quitté la maison familiale abattu. Il avait appris deux jours plus tard que Scarpy avait été arrêté par les Turks alors qu'il avait tenté de s'emparer de dossiers secrets sur les convoyages de fonds pour les ouvriers de la Shinra résidant dans la ville basse. Non seulement ce crime était stupide, mais il portait aussi un coup fatal au projet d'avenir mijoté par Reno. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment réagi à cette nouvelle car il était sous le choc de la mort de Julie, assassiné le lendemain de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père sans pour autant n'avoir jamais eu aucun soupçon au sujet d'une possible implication de son géniteur dans le crime de son seul amour. Reno était resté prostré pendant quelques temps puis avait entrepris de tenter de venger Julie et avait affecté tous ses sbires pour retrouver le ou les coupables. Ils avaient fait chou blanc et la rancœur de Reno n'allait que crescendo avec son sentiment d'impuissance. Il errait l'âme en peine mais gardait à l'esprit qu'il devait assurer l'avenir de Red Death. Les tâches l'absorbaient mais peu à peu il avait pris conscience que les seuls capables d'abattre Julie n'étaient autre que les Turks.

Il avait conscience de devoir se venger mais avait refoulé ce sentiment au plus profond de lui. Pourtant, il ne put le refouler longtemps. Il passa à l'action lors d'une rencontre fortuite avec les assassins présumés. Ceux-ci avaient eu comme tâche de faire une descente dans le Secteur dominé par Red Death pour en arrêter quelques membres. L'équipe était la même que celle qui avait été vu à l'action quelques jours plus tôt. Il y avait toujours cette étrange machine qui prenait la forme d'une grosse peluche blanche surmonté d'un chat qui hurlait dans un mégaphone. L'étrange équipage était accompagné de deux hommes, tous deux qui avaient la trentaine. L'un avait les cheveux bruns et courts tandis que son coéquipier avait des cheveux noirs réunis à l'arrière en une longue mèche. Ils venaient de mettre hors de combat trois sous-fifres appartenant à Red Death.

Alors que les deux Turks s'apprêtaient à emmener avec eux leurs victimes Reno utilisa un sort de feu pour attirer leur attention. Le trio se mit immédiatement en position de combat tandis que le chat ordonnait à sa monture de passer à l'assaut. Reno esquiva facilement et frappa la monture avec son arme, infligeant de lourds dégâts à cause du choc électrique offert en supplément. Les Turks restèrent sur leurs gardes et Tseng voulut connaître les motivations de leur agresseur inopiné.

- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous ? demanda le Turk. Tu veux qu'on t'aide à mourir ?

- Vous avez tué Julie je vais vous tuer, répondit haineusement Reno.

- Nous n'avons tué personne depuis des lustres, intervint placidement Reeve.

- Mensonges ! siffla Reno sur un ton plein de haine.

Il passa immédiatement à l'assaut s'acharnant sur la peluche géante qui semblait plus que sensible aux chocs électriques sans doute par la présence d'une ossature métallique interne. Son cavalier faillit être désarçonné à plusieurs reprises et il fallut plusieurs fois l'aide énergique de ses deux alliés humains. Ces derniers ne montraient guère leurs émotions mais ils étaient étonnés de la puissance de leur adversaire qui leur donnait du fil à retordre. Leurs attaques combinées à deux ne semblaient guère le gêner et il n'était désemparé que lors de l'achèvement des attaques triples. Cela ne gênait guère Reno qui voyait sa vélocité et sa souplesse lui permettre de rivaliser face à trois Turks en même temps. L'envie de venger sa dulcinée défunte le rendait dix fois plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses attaques emplies de haine blessaient profondément ses opposants, les obligeant à perdre du temps pour se guérir avant de faire face à nouveau aux attaques d'un adversaire qui ressemblait plus à un fou furieux basé sur le légendaire Séphirot plutôt qu'à un petit malfrat des Taudis comme il le pensait tout d'abord. Reeve restait perplexe quant aux paroles introductrices au combat. Ce jeune homme voulait venger quelqu'un qui lui était cher et qui aurait été assassiné. Ce jeune homme rendait responsable les Turks ce qui semblait logique si ces deux amants avaient été liés à un quelconque clan mafieux qui polluait les Taudis. Néanmoins cela pouvait être une recrue de choix pour les Turks car une fois dégrossi peu de monde seraient capables de la battre en face-à-face. Pour pouvoir l'attirer dans leurs rangs il fallait toutefois le battre ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire vu l'étalage des capacités montré par le jeune rouquin.

Après avoir encaissé maintes et maintes fois les attaques de Reno, les trois représentants de la Shinra purent utiliser leurs limites. Ils ne s'en génèrent pas et cela laissa Reno coi, lui qui n'avait jamais pu voir de telles techniques. La surprise éprouvée lui fut une bien mauvaise alliée puisqu'il ne put se préparer à encaisser les trois attaques. Une fois les trois techniques utilisées, Reno ne put se relever et se tint à genoux, s'appuyant sur son arme pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il se soigna rapidement mais ne pouvait évacuer la rage qui l'habitait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et laissa ce sentiment l'envahir. A sa stupeur, et à celle des Turks qui pensaient avoir bouclé le combat, il put voir ses capacités augmenter instantanément. Il se rua sur son adversaire à longue natte et par un enchaînement qu'il se sentit subir plutôt qu'il ne l'exécuta, il l'enferma dans une structure pyramidale qui bloquait tous les mouvements de l'ennemi coincé à l'intérieur. Reeve ne parut guère étonné et effectua une attaque sur son allié captif, libérant instantanément son allié. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune malfrat et, tout en restant sur ses gardes, l'interpella :

- Trine. Une limite rare à voir exécutée correctement mais toi tu la réalises parfaitement. Tu pourrais faire un excellent Turk, tu sais.

- M'en fous. Vous avez tué Julie, je vous tuerais, fut la réponse de Reno.

- Nous n'avons tué personne ! Mais nous pourrions t'aider à trouver le coupable, intervint Tseng. La Shinra a des indicateurs partout dans le monde. Nos bases de données sur les habitants sont les plus complètes possible. Tu trouveras la personne que tu recherches mais pour cela rejoins-nous.

Reno hésitait. La proposition était tentante mais maintenant qu'il était à l'heure du choix, il avait peur de devoir trahir tous ceux qui lui avaient permis de devenir celui qu'il était devenu en passant de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il tergiversa un long moment, sentant sur lui les regards pesants de tous les habitants du Secteur présents, habitués à le voir dans le rôle du mauvais garçon. L'envie de venger son seul amour l'emporta et il accepta la main tendue par le Turks aux courts cheveux bruns.

- J'accepte. Je venge Julie et après j'aviserai sur mon futur au sein de la Shinra.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Reeve. Je vais faire les présentations : voilà une de mes créations, Cait Sith, ajouta t-il en désignant le chat et sa monture. Lui c'est Tseng, le meilleur Turk que tu croiseras dans toute ta vie. Moi c'est Reeve. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe avait hoché la tête lorsqu'ils furent nommés.

- Moi c'est Reno, répondit le nouvel aspirant Turk. Reno Sinclair, ajouta-t-il un lueur malicieuse dans les yeux en voyant l'expression de ses nouveaux collègues.

- Le fils du créateur de Red Death ? se contenta d'interroger Tseng.

- Exact.


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre 2 : Rude :

Lui aussi venait d'obtenir son uniforme de Turk, symbole de la réussite aux examens. Pourtant il était assez chiffonné car il ne trouvait pas de changements visibles avec son ancienne personnalité, dont il voulait se débarrasser ainsi que tous les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Sa chevelure noir corbeau et ses yeux tristes, qu'envierait un chien battu, étaient deux symboles de l'être qu'il avait été et qu'il détestait. Après avoir vidé quelques tiroirs, il mit la main sur deux objets qui lui seraient nécessaires pour mener à bien sa transformation. Avec une tondeuse, il se rasa entièrement le crâne, abandonnant une chevelure qu'il jugeait trop reconnaissable. Le deuxième objet était un cadeau du feu follet roux qui lui servirait désormais de partenaire au sein de l'organisation. Il s'agissait de lunettes de soleil, aux verres noirs qui empêchaient de voir l'expression du regard de celui qui les portait. Après ces deux retouches, il se dévisagea de nouveau dans la glace de la salle de bains et il fut satisfait du résultat qui gommait tout ce qu'il avait pu être.

Il était né à Midgar, dans les Taudis, comme Reno, mais à la différence que, si Reno avait grandi au sein de la fine fleur des malfrats de la ville, Rude avait été élevé dans un milieu d'ouvriers qui frôlaient souvent la misère. Ses parents travaillaient tous deux pour la Shinra, sa mère était une ouvrière modèle, mais sous-payée, dans une conserverie tandis que son père était forgeron. Mais pas un forgeron de haute classe, pas ceux qui forgeaient les armes sur mesure pour les guerriers de haute importance. Son père n'était qu'un forgeron de la catégorie la plus faible et la plus méprisée. Son travail consistait à forger les casques des troupes Shinra, travail peu reluisant, peu gratifiant et qui obligeait à un travail harassant car les ouvriers étaient payés une misère pour chaque pièce qui sortait de leur atelier. Ainsi, toute la petite famille vivotait dans une masure sinistre et humide qui les hébergeait mais au moins ce n'était pas un amas de tôles et de déchets comme pour la plupart des ouvriers.

Il était le petit dernier d'une fratrie de trois garçons. Son frère le plus âgé travaillait comme agent de sécurité dans une usine Shinra et travaillait dur pour, un jour peut être, atteindre son rêve. Il prenait en effet des cours le soir et s'entraînait physiquement et quotidiennement afin de pouvoir entrer parmi l'élite des troupes entretenues par la Shinra, le Soldat. Son autre frère, plus vieux de deux ans, avait commencé son apprentissage de forgeron quand Rude subit le premier choc de sa jeune vie.

Il venait de commencer son deuxième cycle scolaire quand l'un de ses professeurs convoqua ses parents. Cela était toujours un mauvais signe soit parce qu'il y avait des problèmes de discipline, ce dont Rude doutait, se sachant être un élève calme et effacé, soit pour des problèmes de niveau scolaire. Sa classe avait subi les tests d'entrée quelques jours plus tôt et c'était sans doute les résultats qui justifiaient la convocation de ses géniteurs. Ses parents ne se formalisèrent pas, leur deuxième fils ayant déjà eu des problèmes scolaires, et rassurèrent Rude en lui disant qu'il ne serait pas puni pour ne pas être assez bon à l'école du moment qu'il faisait son maximum. Vu le travail scolaire acharné que fournissait Rude en dehors des cours, aucun des deux parents ne semblait trouver légitime de blâmer un enfant qui faisait son maximum.

Quand ils revinrent, Rude se trouvait bien incapable de définir ce qui avait pu être dit. Il fut tout d'abord inquiété par l'air bougon et renfrogné de son père puis, sans aucune transition, vit sa mère entrer avec un sourire béat et extatique aux lèvres. Son père rameuta ses deux frères et tous prirent place dans le salon et ses canapés qui semblaient avoir depuis longtemps dépassés leur limite d'utilisation. Une fois toute la famille réunie, sa mère prit la parole, sa joie immense toujours aussi affichée sur le visage.

-Comme vous le savez, nous sommes allé voir le professeur de Rudynounet, annonça sa mère, le surnom ridicule provoquant de larges sourires sur les visages de ses deux frères tandis que Rude se renfrognait de plus en plus.

-Et nous avons appris une nouvelle bien surprenante, renchérit son père.

-Vous voulez bien dire de quoi il s'agit ? ronchonna Rude, énervé par le cérémonial inattendu que créaient ses parents.

-Nous avons eu tes notes de ton test, c'est très bon, le félicita son père.

-Excellent même, renchérit sa mère. Tu es arrivé deuxième national. Tu peux intégrer l'Ecole Spéciale si tu le veux.

Rude restait muet à cette nouvelle. L'Ecole Spéciale. L'institut qui formait l'élite, des gens qui auraient dans le futur le destin du monde. Il resta bouche bée, toutefois un peu surpris par le regard torve que lançait son père en direction de sa mère. Ses deux frères vinrent le féliciter, le plus vieux le chambrant gentiment en réclamant son aide pour la préparation de son concours, ce qui fit enfin réagir Rude qui afficha un large sourire. Son autre frère ne semblait pas partager la joie qui régnait dans la maison, le félicita et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère intervint pour l'envoyer dormir, à neuf ans Rude avait encore bien besoin de sommeil. Il tenta de la convaincre de le laisser un peu plus veiller, prenant pour argument ses bonnes notes. Cela dérida son père qui éclata de rire et approuva le choix de la mère. Rude partit se coucher, la tête plein de rêves d'avenir doré. Il entendit des éclats de voix mais ne se formalisa pas, ses parents se disputaient assez souvent ces derniers temps sans toutefois mettre leur couple en péril.

Le lendemain, il vit sans surprise sa mère avec les yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, comme après chaque dispute. Il engloutit rapidement son petit déjeuner et prit le chemin de l'école. Sur les murs entourant la porte d'entrée, les résultats des divers concours avaient été affichés et les têtes se tournaient au passage de l'enfant. Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à ses résultats, juste pour bien confirmer que la scène de la veille n'était pas un mauvais rêve. C'est écrit, noir sur blanc. Il ne lui a manqué que deux points pour faire le sans-faute, performance remarquable sur un concours qui se note sur quatre milles points.

Son entrée dans la petite cour, destinée à accueillir les enfants pendant leur pause, marqua la fin des rires et des jeux. Il se sentait gêné, comme une bête. Tous l'observaient étrangement et certains ne cachaient pas leur jalousie qui transparaissait dans leur regard. Le jeune garçon surdoué baissa légèrement la tête. Jamais auparavant il n'avait tant d'attention sur lui. Il avait toujours été un élève effacé et discret. D'un pas rapide et déterminé, le noir se sauva des regards envieux, pour sa cacher au fond de la cour. Pourtant, avant qu'il puisse se rendre à son but, on le bouscula. Un enfant plus vieux et plus costaud se tenait à ses côtés. Rude le reconnut aussitôt : cet empoté de Masrh. Les fois qu'ils avaient échoué ses cours ne se comptaient plus sur une main. Le crâne parfaitement rasé, ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs au jeune Rude. Les deux enfants partageaient la même classe et les résultats de Rude le rendaient furieux.

- Foutu surdoué, cracha-t-il.

Rude se contenta de lui lancer un regard surpris, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il était intelligent, plus que la moyenne, et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour utiliser la brutalité envers lui. Le garçon du nom de Marsh le poussa une nouvelle fois en l'injuriant avant de retourner avec ses camarades. Rude arriva finalement à sa destination : le fond de la cour. Aucun enfant ne jouait là-bas. Il s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol rocailleux et laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse. Pourquoi de simple résultat de concours pouvait rendre jaloux tant de monde ? Le timbre de la cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours. L'enfant de neuf ans resta dans cette position encore quelques instants avant de se relever. Il épousseta négligemment la poussière sur ses vêtements avant de prendre la direction des classes.

Une année entière avait passée. En ce lundi après-midi, Rude était installé à son pupitre habituel, près de la fenêtre. Il laissait son regard voguer à l'extérieur. Certes, le paysage n'était pas joyeux. Que des bâtiments gris, usé par le temps. Quelques graffitis venaient mettre de la couleur, mais sans plus. L'instructrice de la classe, une vieille dame aux traits tirés expliquait d'une voix morne des problèmes de mathématiques quelconque. Ce matin, une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre sa mère et son père. A son propos, comme toujours. Son paternel refusait catégoriquement que son fils prenne la direction de l'Ecole Spéciale. Son plus grand rêve était qu'il devienne forgeron comme lui et son frère. Le jeune garçon était contre ce futur déjà tracé. Lui, il voulait connaître l'Ecole Speciale, devenir quelqu'un d'important. Pas seulement un ouvrier de classe minable. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir un avenir brillant ? Distraitement, il griffonnait avec son stylo sur un bout de feuille. La dispute de ce matin l'avait ébranlé. Sa mère était monté à sa chambre et avait commencé à rassembler ses effets personnels tandis que son père avait quitté le nid familial en compagnie de l'aîné des trois garçons pour aller travailler. La cloche marquant la fin du cour, le tira de sa rêverie. Tous les élèves sortirent hâtivement de la classe. Rude ramassa son matériel scolaire et quitta à son tour les lieux, redoutant un peu son retour à la maison. Il se fit bousculer au passage par quelques élèves, qui le méprisait toujours. Sa réputation c'était détérioré au cours des mois. Marsh faisait circuler plein de rumeur à son sujet, mais Rude les ignorait, tous. Il se contentait de se refermer sur lui-même et d'encaisser chaque coup, chaque insulte. Aussi méchante soit-elle.

Chez lui, ses doutes furent confirmés. Dans le petit salon aux teintes d'orangé et de blanc, la famille au grand complet était réunie. D'un côté, sa mère et le plus grand des frère. De l'autre, son père et le benjamin. Quelques valises avaient été posées sur le tapis aux motifs jaunâtre et brun. Ça y est, la famille venait d'éclater. Ce fut le père qui s'avança vers Rude. Ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant étaient, plus ternes, aujourd'hui. On pouvait y voir la fatigue. La fatigue d'endurer toutes ses disputes, de subir ses problèmes d'argent. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il quittait la maison, son regard le prouvait. La question fatidique fut alors posée :

- Avec qui veux-tu vivre ?

C'était sa mère qui avait parlée. Sa voix était ponctuée de petits sanglots. Son grand frère posa une main sur l'épaule de sa génitrice et lança un sourire à son frère. Ce dernier pris rapidement sa décision, avec sa mère, il pourrait vivre sa vie comme bon lui semblerait. Il alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère, qu'il vit sourire faiblement. Il regardait son frère et sa mère quand il entendit un claquement de porte : son père et son autre frère venaient de vider les lieux. Son frère aîné soupira puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il revint avec des victuailles qui serviraient de repas. Sa mère partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre où on l'entendit pleurer. Rude se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Hé, Rude c'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive.

-Hein ?

-Tu culpabilises parce que les parents se séparent ?

-Ouais, un peu. J'ai l'impression que tout va mal depuis que j'ai été accepté à l'Ecole Spéciale.

-C'est plus lointain, depuis que papa refuse les promotions.

-Quoi ?

I-l pourrait être deux fois plus payé à l'heure actuelle, mais il a toujours refusé.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un fainéant. Il fait largement sa part de travail en trois heures, bosse quatre heures de plus et va boire ce qu'il touche pour ses quatre heures supplémentaires.

-Je ne savais pas ça…

-Et oui, c'est ça la réalité. Maman en a eu finalement assez et lui a posé un ultimatum. Il a préféré partir.

-Ah…

Rude partit, à la fois réconforté et inquiet. Toutefois, ses craintes de se voir expulsé se dissipèrent bien vite. Par contre, en cours, cela devenait intenable. Son frère qui avait pris le parti de son père avait carrément demandé à tous ceux qu'il connaissait de mener la vie dure à Rude. Ce dernier était souvent pris à partie, voir frappé. Mais le pire arriva quelques jours plus tard en cours de chimie. Ce jour-là, ils travaillaient sur du Mako fortement dilué certes, mais qui restait dangereux. Rude avait vite et bien bouclé son travail comme à son habitude et s'était, comme toujours, attiré les compliments du professeur et les regards haineux de Marsh et de ses amis. Ces derniers étaient au fond de la classe. Rude avait été rangé son matériel dans les placards destinés à cet usage. Pour retourner à sa place, il devait frôler sa bande de tortionnaires. Il avança courageusement, prêt à frapper s'il le fallait. Rien ne semblait se passer jusqu'à ce qu'il approche de la fin du banc où s'étaient posé ses ennemis. A ce moment-là, le professeur dut quitter la classe, accompagnant un élève à l'infirmerie car ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se renverser la solution malodorante et verdâtre sur les mains. Rude sortit une forte poussée dans son dos. C'était Marsh qui s'amusait à le provoquer. Rude, déterminé, frappa de toutes ses forces en direction du visage de l'imbécile qui le défiait à nouveau. On entendit un bruit de bois sec qu'on brise, quelques cris et l'on vit le nez du Marsh donner naissance à un ruisseau pourpre. Rude lui avait brisé le nez du premier coup. Ce fut le signal de la curée. Même s'il s'étonnait en frappant si fort, Rude céda sous le nombre de ses adversaires qui l'immobilisèrent bientôt sur le sol. Le jeune homme vit le visage ensanglanté de Marsh se pencher sur lui avec un air sadique. Le visage fut atteint par un jet de salive projeté par la personne sur le sol. Fou de rage, le petit chef des tortionnaires cherchait de quoi assouvir sa vengeance. Il parcourut du regard les différentes tables quand son regard se fixa sur l'éprouvette émeraude sur une table. Du Mako non utilisé. Après l'avoir récupérée et ouverte, Marsh s'agenouilla et demanda à ses comparses de faire ouvrir la bouche au jeune homme. Devant le reste de la classe horrifiée, il versa l'intégralité du flacon dans la bouche de Rude et l'empêcha de recracher le tout. Rude sentit une brûlure horrible au niveau de sa gorge et entendit en même temps le professeur de chimie quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à discerner. Il se releva tant bien que mal et comprit qu'on demandait des explications. Il laissa Marsh balancer une excuse minable selon laquelle Rude l'avait fait trébucher en tombant ce qui l'avait fait renverser le flacon. Ce fut dès lors le tour du second impliqué. Tout le monde le vit ouvrit sa bouche et articuler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Rude comprit en un éclair. Sa brûlure à la gorge, c'étaient ses cordes vocales qui souffraient, il était muet au moins provisoirement.

Deux heures plus tard, l'hôpital du secteur fut le témoin du dernier évènement dans le déchirement familial. Personne dans la famille n'était dupe que le responsable de cette tragédie était le deuxième frère de Rude, un grand ami de Marsh. Il fut pris à parti par sa mère qui vit à sa grande stupeur le père défendre son dernier. Il lui ordonna de laisser tranquille le seul fils qui, selon lui, fallait encore la peine dans cette famille de dégénérés. Il enchaîna en lâchant que Rude et ses bons résultats à l'école étaient la source de tous leurs ennuis et qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'emmener aux forges avec lui quand il était plus jeune. Ce fut à ce moment que l'aîné intervint. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne prêtait plus attention aux discours diffamatoires de son ivrogne de père, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser tenter d'enfoncer la seule personne de la famille qui, à ses yeux, avait la capacité de quitter ces ghettos où la Shinra confinait ceux qui oeuvraient pour son profit. Il balança tout ce qu'il avait à reprocher à son géniteur qui fut déstabilisé par l'attaque frontale de son fils. Il maugréa, prit sa veste et quitta l'hôpital. Ce fut l'avant dernière fois que Rude le vit. Rude se remit de son attaque, mais fut obligé de ne pas parler pendant trois mois. Après, sa voix devint rauque et éraillée et il préféra s'abstenir de parler autant que possible.

Deux mois plus tard, les résultats du concours d'entrée à l'Ecole Spéciale. Toute la petite famille vint à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes d'entrée. Il y eut une grande joie parmi les trois êtres si liés quand ils virent que Rude n'était pas appelé parmi ceux qui avaient échoué. Puis leur bonheur allait en s'accroissant à mesure que l'ordre décroissant des places s'égrenait. Il était dans les cent premiers, dans les cinquante, dans les trente… Il eut toutefois une peur qui lui noua le ventre quand le speaker entama l'appel des dix premiers. Et si on ne l'avait pas classé ? Si on s'était trompé et qu'il avait échoué lamentablement ? Sa peur s'envola en même temps que la stupeur le figea. Il venait de terrasser tout le monde et avait obtenu les meilleures notes au concours depuis pas mal d'années. Il fut appelé sur la scène au milieu d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il vit trois personnes au pied de l'estrade le féliciter chaudement. Il reconnut à leur costume bleu nuit leurs fonctions de Turks. Ces trois personnes l'accaparèrent quelques minutes, lui disant que désormais tout lui était permis. Ils avaient étudié son dossier et lui déclarèrent que quoi qu'il choisisse, il pourrait compter sur eux trois. Au bout d'un moment, Rude reconnut parmi les trois hommes un ami de son frère qui l'avait toujours encouragé à faire ce qu'il voulait, « à donner de la couleur à ses rêves ». Ce fut avec un large sourire aux lèvres, mais un peu gêné, que Rude rejoint l'estrade. Il était ravi de se voir aussi félicité, mais cela le gênait, lui qui avait toujours été d'un naturel assez discret et peu expansif. Il fut accueilli par le discours de félicitation du speaker.

-Et voilà notre fabuleux lauréat. Un jeune homme remarquable puisqu'il finit premier partout, en sport comme dans les épreuves théoriques. Il incarne au mieux la formule « mens sana in corpore sano ». Bon il a quelques problèmes de cordes vocales alors je ne sais pas si il va pouvoir dire quelques mots…Si, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Rude lui faisait signe qu'il pouvait parler un peu. Non ne romprons donc pas avec la tradition ce soir, même si j'imagine que le discours sera beaucoup plus court.

-Tout d'abord, je voulais dire que j'étais fier d'intégrer une telle élite, commença-t-il, grimaçant en entendant sa si déplaisante voix. Il y a deux, non trois personnes qui sont ici et que je voulais remercier. Tout d'abord ma mère et mon frère aîné qui se sont sacrifié pour que je réussisse. Ensuite, je voulais dire à Howie, le Turk que vous voyez là, que je l'ai écouté et je le remercie pour ses encouragements.

-Et maintenant qu'allez vous faire ? reprit son interlocuteur après que la salle ait applaudi poliment ce jeune homme qui ne se montrait pas ingrat envers ceux qui l'avaient été.

-Turk, répondit simplement Rude après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes au bout desquelles la solution lui était apparue limpide.

-Et bien vous allez être ravi. Vos notes vous exemptent des classes préparatoires. Pour vous changer un petit peu, vous allez pouvoir passer directement le concours d'entrée dans cette si belle section, lança l'homme provoquant les rires polis de la foule.

Une fois cette cérémonie achevée, Rude se vit remettre une convocation à l'examen des Turks ainsi que le programme à connaître. Il sourit largement en voyant qu'il maîtrisait la plus grande partie des demandes de la partie théorique du concours. Il était plus inquiet devant les demandes en épreuves physiques mais Howie et son frère lui promirent de l'entraîner d'ici là. Il ne vit pas le temps passer entre les entraînements au combat où se révélèrent ses prodigieuses qualités de frappe à mains nues et au pied et les révisions des programmes, toujours aussi perturbantes quand il entendait les autres jeunes de son âge s'amuser dehors. Mais il s'acharna à travailler afin de réussir à atteindre ses objectifs. Il se devait de réussir et il voulait mettre tous les atouts de son côté, tant pis s'il devait se passer de loisirs quelques fois.

Le matin du concours arriva et Rude se retrouva perdu au milieu d'une foule de jeunes gens aussi idéalistes que lui, prêts à tout pour devenir Turk…


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre 3 :

Le concours écrit allait débuter. Tous savaient son importance, il était capital pour entrer dans les Turks. La partie pratique ne servait qu'à voir quelles associations pouvaient marcher une fois les élèves devenus Turks. Ainsi seul l'écrit comptait. C'est là que les dix candidats seraient choisis… Parmi la foule des candidats, trois d'entre eux étaient sujets aux regards de leurs futurs concurrents. C eux Les trois étaient les plus jeunes du concours et avaient obtenu des dérogations pour pouvoir le passer. L'un faisait figure de grand favori. Même s'il ne payait pas de mine avec ses grands yeux tristes et sa coupe de cheveux au bol. C'était quand même le jeune homme qui avait dominé tout le monde au concours d'entrée de l'Ecole Spéciale.

Rude, car c'était lui, n'était pas encore nerveux. Il se savait doué sur les épreuves théoriques et son bachotage intensif devrait porter ses fruits comme cela avait été le cas lors de son précédent concours, bouclé sur un succès qu'il digérait à peine. Il s'inquiétait plus pour l'épreuve pratique, une mission sur le terrain. Il avait confiance dans ses deux entraîneurs, son frère aîné et un ami à lui, déjà Turk. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était la manière dont il allait gérer son stress dans les combats réels.

L'autre avait de l'espace pour avancer. Son regard de tueur et sa réputation le précédaient. On savait que c'étaient les Turks eux-mêmes qui avaient imposé ce candidat, époustouflés par ses performances au combat. Reno, car c'était lui, dégageait une aura tranquille, acquise quand il dirigeait Red Death. Toutefois, il n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait jamais été un grand partisan du travail scolaire et espérait avoir à côté de lui des élèves qui pourraient « l'aider », c'est-à-dire des gens qui le laisseraient regarder leurs copies. En attendant, il maugréait contre le règlement qui interdisait tout produit fumable dans l'enceinte du bâtiment où se déroulait le concours.

Ceux qui savaient qui il était considéraient que le troisième élève qui avait obtenu une dérogation l'avait obtenu grâce à son père. En effet, ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond cendré et au charme fou, qui séduisait autant de filles qu'il le voulait, y compris une charmante québécoise qui... Enfin bref, je m'égare un peu. Il n'était autre que le fils de la seule firme qui comptait dans ce monde, la Shinra. Rufus, car c'était lui, n'avait cure des regards narquois ou jaloux qu'il provoquait. S'il était là, c'était pour montrer ses capacités à tous, et surtout à son père qui voulait le voir être capable d'intégrer sa compagnie sans aucune aide. En fait, sa dérogation, il l'avait obtenue par son brillantissime parcours scolaire. Il avait les mêmes professeurs que ceux qui étaient passés par les écoles préparatoires à ce concours. Et même en étant corrompus par le Président pour être plus sévères qu'avec leurs élèves, ses professeurs n'arrivaient pas à lui faire obtenir des notes qui ne frisaient pas la perfection. Il n'avait donc aucune inquiétude.

Les aspirants au costume bleu nuit purent rentrer dans la salle d'examen. Ils allèrent s'asseoir là où on leur désignait la place. Ceux qui refusaient étaient considérés comme ayant échoués au concours sauf s'ils avaient une bonne raison. En fait, seuls ceux dont la vue était faible pouvaient changer de place. Le hasard fit que nos trois larrons se retrouvèrent côte à côte, Reno étant au centre. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'à sa droite se tenait celui qui était considéré comme un petit génie selon les bruits qu'il avait entendus pendant l'attente. Maintenant, il n'espérait plus que ce dernier ne soit pas trop tatillon et laisse une ouverture possible au regard du rouquin. Il sourit ironiquement en découvrant l'élève sur sa gauche. Le fils d'un des plus grands groupes mafieux assis à côté du fils du consortium qui dominait le monde. Un journaliste aurait fait fortune avec un tel cliché.

Le silence se fit dans la salle quand des Turks entrèrent. C'était à eux que revenaient la surveillance de la salle et le choix des questions. Ces dernières étaient sélectionnées au hasard parmi une liste de trois milles questions. Vingt allaient être traitées. Ces questions étaient toues connues car elles étaient travaillées par les élèves en cours lors de leurs années d'écoles préparatoires. Les chances étaient égales pour tous comme cela. Les questions défilèrent à l'écran au fur et à mesure de leur sélection.

1°) Quelles sont les différences entre un Turk et un Soldat ? N'oubliez pas les considérations éthiques dans cette question.

2°) Qui fut le fondateur des Turks ? Quelle fut leur première utilité ? Quelle est l'influence de cette personne sur la conception des Turks à l'heure actuelle ?

3°) Quel rôle a joué la guerre d'Utaï pour la Shinra ? Quelle fut la participation des Turks ? Vous pouvez citer les éléments contenus dans les Chroniques d'un Conflit et ses auteurs pour répondre si vous en sentez la nécessité.

4°) Quel impact ont les Turks sur la criminalité des Taudis ? Quelle y est leur image ?

5°) Selon vous, peut-on qualifier les Turks de personnes charismatiques ? Argumentez.

6°) Quelle est l'importance de la Mako dans la chaîne de production de l'alimentation ?

7°) Quelle est la meilleure manière de combattre un monstre mort-vivant ? Un monstre de pierre ? Argumentez.

8°) Quel est l'événement clé de la construction de Sister Ray, le canon géant de Junon ? Quelle est sa capacité de tir ? ( Distance, poids, vitesse du projectile).

9°) Quelles sont les races de chocobos ? Enumérez leurs caractéristiques.

10°) Pourquoi le loisir est un facteur important dans une tyrannie ? Peut-on assimiler la position de dominance économique de la Shinra à une tyrannie ?

11°) Quels sont l'avantage et les inconvénients des armes à feu face aux armes blanches ?

12°) Expliquer pourquoi Nibelheim est si défavorisée alors que son sol est riche en Mako.

13°) Quelle est la différence entre un résistant et un terroriste ?

14°) Expliquer comment et pourquoi la Shinra s'est orientée vers la production de Mako.

15°) Economiquement parlant, faut-il mieux un gros consortium ou une myriade de petites sociétés hyper spécialisées pour former une compagnie puissante ?

16°) Les fourmis sont-elles intelligentes ? Argumentez à partir des divers récits faits à ce sujet ainsi que des dernières découvertes scientifiques.

17°) Expliquer ce qu'a été la Crise de la Planète ?

18°) Faites une biographie détaillée d'Ezéchiel Spanheim, ambassadeur de France à Berlin à l'orée du XVIII ème siècle.

19°) Les Turks peuvent-ils être considérés comme des troupes militaires ?

20°) Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir Turk ?

Reno regarda le sujet avec épouvante. Il ne pouvait répondre qu'à quelques questions. Toutefois, il se dit qu'il avait quatre heures pour pomper sur l'un de ses voisins. Il regarda le petit génie à sa droite et vit que celui-ci avait une écriture facilement lisible. Il s'empressa de piquer les réponses qu'il lui manquait. Il sentit un regard sur lui et vit son voisin, celui sur lequel il recopiait, le regarder avec un sourire moqueur, puis déplacer légèrement sa copie afin que le recopiage soit facilité. Effaré, Reno sentit un coup de coude. Le regard méprisant de Rufus lui fit un peu peur au début, mais il le vit désigner sa propre copie, l'invitant à se servir aussi sur la sienne. Reno n'en revenait pas. Autant, l'attitude de Rufus pouvait s'expliquer par une directive particulière des Turks, autant il ne pensait pas que Rude le laisse aussi facilement recopier, même aussi peu discrètement qu'il le faisait. Il regarda les surveillants et se rappela que la consigne de ses « parrains » pour la dérogation était de copier tant que son voisin ne se plaigne pas. Alors il pourrait copier aisément vu que les deux proposait de l'aider.

Les quatre heures s'écoulèrent beaucoup plus sereinement pour les trois que pour certains candidats. En effet, les premiers sortirent au bout d'une demi-heure leurs visages en disant long quand ce n'était pas des larmes qui les trahissaient. Au fur et à mesure du temps, les gens sortaient, de moins en moins dépités, juste soulagés d'avoir fini cette épreuve. Reno faisait allégrement flotter sa plume sur sa feuille afin de ne pas trop perdre de points une fois ses camarades partis. Ceux-ci finirent assez vite et adoptèrent deux attitudes bien différentes. Le futur président de la Shinra quitta immédiatement la salle, sans un regard pour ses deux complices du moment. Rude traîna un peu, il restait encore pas mal de temps. Et puis ce rouquin lui semblait sympathique. Qui sait si une fois devenus Turks, ils n'auraient pas à travailler ensemble ?

Enfin les deux hommes rendirent leurs copies et purent sortir. Rude aurait bien voulu discuter avec le jeune homme, mais ne savait pas par quoi débuter. Heureusement Reno vint à sa rescousse.

-Merci pour le coup de main.

-Bah ce n'était rien, répondit un Rude un peu rougissant.

-Je t'assure que tu m'as sauvé la vie, répliqua un Reno soulagé.

-Tu me rendras peut-être l'appareil lors de l'épreuve pratique.

-Pas de problème. Si on est dans la même équipe, tu peux compter sur moi pour faire la nounou, se vanta Reno.

Les deux aspirants au costume bleu nuit n'eurent guère plus de temps de discuter plus aisément. En effet, un groupe de cinq étudiants venait de sortir de la salle d'examens. Ils avaient été placés juste derrière nos deux héros et avaient logiquement assisté au petit manège. Ils s'en étaient plaints aux Turks qui les avaient déboutés dans leur plainte en précisant qu'un tricheur ne pouvait être dénoncé que par l'élève qui avait subi le recopiage. Sachant que Rude n'avait rien dit, aucune plainte ne pouvait être prise même si cela présentait le désavantage de voir un élève se servir du petit génie de l'examen pour remplir sa copie. Tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour le tricheur.

A peine sortis, ils avaient aperçu les deux personnes en train de discuter. Ils étaient restés à l'écart pensant que Rude se plaignait du recopiage. Toutefois, ils s'étaient avancés assez discrètement et avaient enragé en voyant le ton amical de la conversation qu'ils épiaient. Leur chef, un grand type blanc comme une endive et presque aussi haut que large, avait écumé jusqu'à un certain point. Voyant que les deux semblaient presque être complices, il avait donné l'ordre à ses quatre sous-fifres de s'attaquer au rouquin. Celui-ci ne vit rien venir et sentit une forte poussée dans son dos qui le propulsa au sol. Enervé d'avoir été pris par surprise et embêté par l'absence de son arme fétiche, il se préparait à se défendre aux poings. Il fut stupéfait par le spectacle qu'il vit en se relevant.

V isiblement, celui qui l'avait frappé avait pris un sacré coup à la mâchoire de la part de Rude, il gisait par terre, se tenant une bouche ensanglantée. Rude, quant à lui, poursuivait son combat. Il bloqua un coup de pied avec son bras gauche, ne ressentant aucune douleur dans ce bras et remerciant donc en pensée ses deux entraîneurs, et attaqua avec son bras droit. Il frappa violemment l'articulation du genou de son agresseur. On entendit un craquement sinistre suivi d'un cri de douleur. L'agresseur avait vu et surtout senti sa jambe tendue se faire pulvériser l'articulation. Un coup du coude droit de Rude, l'envoya sur le sol, hors de combat et le nez brisé en supplément. Rude se tourna vers les trois derniers. L'un d'entre eux fuit courageusement, préférant privilégier son intégrité physique pour le cas où il aurait à passer l'épreuve pratique.

Il ne restait plus que quatre protagonistes, Reno et Rude d'un côté, deux autres combattants en face, tous deux aussi impressionnants l'un que l'autre. L'un d'entre eux passa à l'assaut et voulut asséner un violent direct à Reno. Ce dernier esquiva, bloqua le bras, attrapa le col de son assaillant et en profita pour le rapprocher de lui. Une fois à la distance adéquate, le diablotin roux asséna un coup de tête à son adversaire, brisant à son tour un nez. Celui-ci ne demanda alors pas son reste et pris à son tour la fuite.

Il ne restait plus que le chef de la petite bande qui venait d'être mise en déroute. Il jouait les cadors, mais se rendait bien compte que ses chances étaient plus que minces face à deux adversaires d'un tel calibre. Reno allait se ruer à l'assaut quand Rude le retint préférant connaître les motivations d'une telle agression.

-J'allais pas laisser un voyou profiter de ta science, maugréa l'interrogé.

-Un voyou ? s'étonna Rude

-Oui je suis le fils du chef de Red Death, et j'ai assuré un intérim durant son passage en prison, intervint Reno. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu nous as attaqués.

-Question de principes, lança leur agresseur avant de prendre sa fuite.

Rude n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout l'entretien. Il se souvenait très bien des récriminations de son père à l'égard de ce groupe mafieux. Il leur imputait le retard des salaires et l'absence d'augmentation. Il avait haï ces personnes qui les maintenaient dans la misère pendant son enfance. Depuis, il connaissait mieux son père et se surprit à admirer son camarade et à se dire qu'il avait choisi le bon partenaire pour la mission sur le terrain. A côté de lui, Reno commentait largement le combat, témoignant de sa stupéfaction face à la force de son camarade. Il continua ainsi pendant dix minutes avant de s'apercevoir que ce monologue semblait finalement stérile vu l'absence de réaction du flatté. Il s'en étonna et s'entendit brièvement répondre que Rude, et sa voix éraillée, n'aimait pas parler, surtout pour faire entendre sa voix qu'il jugeait affreuse. Reno lui assura que cela ne le gênait pas, il était honnête là-dessus. Il avait côtoyé tellement de personnes qu'il ne jugeait plus du tout sur la voix et ne prêtait plus attention aux tonalités qu'il entendait. Il se fit remercier par un large sourire et une remarque ironique de Rude qui se demandait si finalement ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire la nounou lors de l'épreuve pratique. Reno éclata de rire à cette remarque, se disant que son camarade n'avait pas tort aux vues de ce qu'il avait démontré, mais aussi que la situation aurait été bien différente si son arme fétiche avait été dans ses mains.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans voir leur troisième camarade qui les avait visiblement abandonnés une fois son épreuve terminée. Ils virent alors deux personnes en train de discuter allègrement. Il s'agissait du frère aîné de Rude, qui était venu le chercher, et d'Howie son ami Turk qui avait été chargé de récupérer Reno. Or, ils s'étaient trouvé face à face dans la foule et avaient donc commencé à deviser joyeusement, pour une fois qu'ils avaient du temps pour le faire, leur emploi du temps mettant à mal les possibilités d'afficher leur amitié et les ayant poussés à abandonner les virées au Honeybee Inn ils l'avaient si souvent fait durant leur jeunesse. Ce fut Howie qui aperçut leurs deux « cibles » en premier. Il s'étonna de les voir déjà en train de bavarder, enfin bavarder c'était un bien grand mot puisque Reno monopolisait la conversation et que Rude se contentait de répondre par des signes de tête, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner plus que ça. Une fois les deux jeunes gens arrivés devant leurs escortes respectives, le Turk s'étonna de leur complicité. Il vit Reno répondre qu'entre gens biens, il ne pouvait n'y avoir que de l'entente, déclenchant l'hilarité de tous. Elle fut accrue quand Howie expliqua qui était réellement Reno. A vrai dire, son CV ne faisait pas vraiment de lui quelqu'un de bien et tous le savaient. Ce fut sur cette bonne humeur générale que les deux groupes se séparèrent, se mettant d'accord pour aller chercher en même temps les résultats cinq jours plus tard.

L'attente fut pénible pour les deux. Rude tournait en rond, espérant ne pas décevoir une mère qui mettait en lui des espoirs pour un avenir meilleur. Reno acceptait mal d'être bloqué dans le bâtiment Shinra, surtout que Rufus semblait aussi bavard et amical qu'une pierre tombale. Il avait bien mis au point divers plans d'évasion, mais il les savait voués à l'échec par leurs aspects souvent trop improbables voire complètement loufoque. Pour s'occuper, il alla feuilleter plusieurs fois les archives à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur la mort de sa dulcinée ou passait le temps en salle d'entraînement afin d'être physiquement au point s'il avait à passer l'épreuve pratique.

Enfin le délai s'écoula, trop lentement au goût de chacun. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle de proclamation des résultats. La rencontre était plus tendue, mais chacun savait que son interlocuteur devait sûrement être aussi stressé que lui donc ils ne se formalisaient pas de cette moindre sympathie. Les jurés appelaient les candidats par petits groupes d'une trentaine de personnes. La sortie de ses groupes se faisant, par une autre porte, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se disait. Il y avait quatre cents candidats pour trente places. Chaque groupe qui était appelé pouvait donc être le bon. Le stress montait petit à petit parmi les personnes présentes. Même Rufus, seul dans son coin, affichait des tics qui trahissaient sa nervosité. Ils furent appelés tous dans le même paquet. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils virent un Turk sortir pour s'adresser à la centaine de personnes qui attendaient encore.

-Si vous êtes encore là, c'est pour une bonne raison, commença-t-il provoquant des lueurs d'espoir dans les regards, lueurs qui furent brisées dès les mots suivants. C'est que vous avez été trop mauvais pour que vous ayez un commentaire de la part des jurés. Vous avez même été nullissimes. Vous pouvez partir, vous n'avez plus rien à faire chez les Turks, vous n'y aurez jamais rien à faire, nous ne voudrons jamais de vous.

C'est sur ces paroles plus que dures à encaisser que la porte se referma, provoquant une montée de stress énorme chez ceux qui avaient été désignés pour rentrer dans la pièce. Comme Rude, tous se demandaient si finalement eux non plus n'avaient pas échoué, arrivant toutefois à éviter le ridicule. De toute façon ils allaient être vite fixés. Ils furent séparés en petits groupes, Reno étant avec deux autres personnes, Rude rejoignant quatre personnes. Il dévisagea son groupe, découvrit la présence de Rufus à qui il adressa un salut de la tête, sans réponse en retour. Le reste des présents étaient dans le même groupe. Le président du jury prit alors la parole.

-Parmi vous, il y a des Turks et des recalés, commença-t-il, augmentant le stress. Mais je suis quand même fier des recalés qui nous rejoindront sans doute l'an prochain, précisa-t-il causant divers soupirs de soulagement. Les futurs Turks présents seront sans doute notre élite, du moins pour ceux qui survivront à l'épreuve pratique.

Il égrena ensuite le règlement de l'épreuve pratique où les sorts de résurrection et les queues de Phénix seraient bannis, laissant ainsi les dépouilles à la merci des monstres. Les aspirants Turks rejoindraient les autres élus dans la salle à côté afin de former des trios. Seuls les trios entiers à la fin de l'épreuve pratique seraient admis. Rude admirait cette organisation, malgré son côté inhumain. Elle mettait en avant deux qualités des Turks, la coopération prônée par le choix des trios entiers, et la stratégie, prônée par l'interdiction de résurrection. A côté de lui plusieurs visages étaient blêmes, sans doute des cerveaux aussi nuls au combat que peu résistants. Enfin le résultat fut proclamé. Reno était admis, à son grand soulagement. Rufus et Rude aussi, et avec les honneurs. Ils avaient respectivement fini troisième et premier du concours, au grand soulagement de Rufus qui savait maintenant qu'on le jugerait plus à partir de son père. En effet, les copies étaient publiques et devaient être accompagnées d'un petit texte de l'auteur de la copie qui précisait qu'il avait pris connaissance de ses résultats. Les derniers sceptiques purent voir que la copie de Rufus n'avait pas été manipulée et présentait la même écriture, prouvant ainsi son génie. Il en était heureux, allant même jusqu'à congratuler un Rude aux anges et à taquiner d'un « Tu peux nous dire merci » un Reno qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ils suivirent les autres en discutant allégrement, mis à part Rude qui les écoutait, se refusant toujours à parler inutilement. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce où ils auraient à proclamer leur choix définitif de trio, ils savaient qu'ils feraient équipe. Ils allèrent directement s'inscrire, sous le regard stupéfait du juge qui ne s'attendait pas à des réponses si rapides. Il inscrit donc le trio et regarda la feuille d'un air admiratif. Le trio avait en effet fière allure aux yeux de ce Turk expérimenté. Il connaissait bien le fils Shinra et savait que personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui au fusil depuis la mystérieuse désertion de Valentine, son camarade de promotion il y avait déjà de nombreuses années. Il avait été chargé de former Reno durant sa période d'apprentissage et admirait ses capacités de combat au bâton. Pour Rude, tout le monde connaissait son génie, mais ayant été surveillant de l'épreuve écrite, il avait assisté à l'altercation et donc pu admirer le redoutable cogneur qu'il était. Pour lui, c'était sans aucun doute les favoris pour l'épreuve, à moins d'un excès de confiance, il les aurait bientôt sous ses ordres. Il partit d'un petit rire qui fit se secouer ses épaules et ses longs cheveux couleur ébène, sous le regard incrédule du trio infernal qui se voyait remettre ses notes et ses convocations à l'épreuve sur le terrain.

-Rendez-vous dans deux semaines devant le réacteur quatre, glissa simplement Tseng entre deux rires.


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV : les sentiers de la gloriole :

Après le concours, chacun avait du se séparer, Rufus refusant de se mêler au commun des mortels, Reno étant confiné dans ses quartiers de la Tour Shinra. Rude s'ennuyait à mourir et tuait le temps en s'entraînant au combat au corps à corps. Son frère lui servait souvent de sparring-partner et morflait souvent. Silencieusement, sans grand cri, sans d'expression buccale fracassante, l'aspirant Turk frappait, variant les rythmes, les angles, les enchaînements. Son frère, vigile dans une boutique des Taudis, avait beau être confronté assez souvent à la lie de la société, il n'avait jamais été aussi souvent débordé que dans les combats contre son frère cadet. C'était Mary, leur mère qui stoppait les combats, récupérant deux combattants aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, mais avec un aîné couverts d'ecchymoses et de plaies alors que le plus jeune ne semblait guère atteint. C'était dans ses moments que les conseils étaient distillé à Rude, de remonter sa garde, d'éviter de faire des mouvements inutiles, de faire attention à ses yeux trop expressifs, ce qui montrait que le plus vieux était quand même celui qui possédait le plus d'expérience. Les défauts pouvaient être corrigés assez vite, mais pour son regard, il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire à par des lunettes opaques, de soleil ou pour l'alpinisme. Et il n'avait pas encore les moyens pour ça.

Un soir, la petite famille reçut la visite d'Howie qui apportait dans ses basques son protégé roux. Il était depuis longtemps convenu d'une sortie entre les deux adultes, mais chacun se retrouvait avec un aspirant Turks sur les bras. La sortie au Honey Bee Inn aurait dû se faire dans ces circonstances, mais Mary ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, sa voix rugissante fit bien comprendre son désaccord sur ce point. On choisit alors le Mermaid, un bar plus calme, moins sulfureux, à l'autre bout de la ville. Reno eut un petit sourire en coin, ce bar avait été pendant longtemps le lieu de rende-vous de Red Death pour la préparation des mauvais coups, il y avait mis plusieurs fois les pieds. Pendant le trajet en train jusqu'au secteur qui abritait ce lieu de festivités dans la pure tradition locale de bagarres, ivrognerie et comas éthyliques, les deux aspirants Turks se mirent à discuter, enfin le mutisme de Rude permettait d'avoir quelques parcelles d'échanges.

-Tu connais le Mermaid , hasarda Reno.

-Non.

-Tu es déjà sorti ?

-T'as vu ma mère ? Elle te semble du genre à me laisser sortir ?

-Ouais c'est vrai. Tu parles jamais beaucoup , demande Reno après un long blanc.

-J'aime pas vraiment parler, répliqua Rude.

-Parce que ?

-Parce que j'aime pas.

-Ca te dérange pas que je parle ? demanda Reno.

-Fais-toi plaisir. J'aime pas parler, mais j'écoute.

-Merci, répondit le rouquin tout sourire.

Et Reno s'entreprit de mieux se faire connaître de son camarade, qui restait étonné d'une telle nonchalance et décontraction qui aurait suscité chez la moindre personne qu'il connaissait un élan d'orgueil à l'évocation de faits de gloire même mafieux. Rude nota aussi un semblant de bris de voix et des yeux un peu moins lumineux quand Reno aborda le sujet de Julie et surtout de son meurtre. Il ne s'attendait pas à un passé aussi lourd chez quelqu'un d'aussi calme, d'aussi fêtard que semblait dire son camarade, qui entamait désormais la description de la plupart des boîtes de nuits, des pubs, des bars et de tous les lieux de vie nocturne de la ville basse. L'arrivée de l'autorail dans la gare du quatrième secteur fut marquée par le grincement systématique des freins que l'on mettait en action. Reno suggéra avec un immense sourire aux lèvres de faire visiter la ville basse à Rufus une fois la seconde épreuve achevée. La vision de ce gosse de riches, baigné dans le plus infini des luxes depuis son enfance, marchant au milieu des Taudis, au milieu de la crasse et des pauvres arracha des sourires à l'ensemble du quatuor. Ils prirent le chemin boueux qui menait à bar où ils allaient passer une bonne partie de leur soirée.

Le Mermaid avait une réputation à défendre. Mais c'était avant tout une bâtisse faite de planches et de tôles, dans un assemblage qui pouvait sembler hâtif, le tout recouvert d'une peinture bleue qui commençait à craqueler. L'enseigne était aussi en train de défraîchir considérablement. Mais elle attirait encore les passants, du moins leurs regards. L'immense panneau de bois, au fond blanc, représentait une sirène bien évidemment, comme le caractérisait l'immense queue de poisson qui enveloppait le corps de la jeune femme à partir de son bassin. Le haut était attirant, la jeune femme brune avait des formes superbes, cachées par le minimum requis pour éviter les amendes d'attentats à la pudeur. Bref, l'affiche donnait envie d'entrer voir si le modèle n'était pas serveuse dans le bouge ou du moins ne le fréquentait pas assidûment. Rude se demandait même si cette affiche n'était pas responsable du choix du bar pour ce soir, en interrogeant son frère, il avait appris que Reno y avait eu ses habitudes.

Le rouquin était rentré dans le bar paisiblement, comme s'il recherchait une atmosphère dans laquelle il avait longtemps baignée. Les meubles bancals et couverts de poussière pour ceux qui étaient plus hauts que les tables ou le comptoir, les photos défraîchies des pin-ups sur les murs, le bar, avec le même gros homme chauve derrière, et son miroir terni. Tout lui rappelait l'époque où il venait souvent ici avec son père ou d'autres membres du gang pour fêter ce qu'ils avaient à célébrer. Sans les trois énergumènes qui l'accompagnaient, il se serait cru un an ou deux en arrière. Mais les choses avaient bien changées et même ici il pourrait ne plus être le bienvenu. Il alla se caser dans l'angle de la pièce le plus long du comptoir, s'encastrant entre le mur et la table, sur la banquette en tissu rouge. Les autres le rejoignirent, Howie et Kenji, le frère aîné de Rude, ayant eu le temps de s'allumer une première cigarette entre temps.

-Le Mermaid, ça fait quoi ? Quatre ans qu'on n'y avait pas mis les pieds, commença Howie.

-Ouais, la dernière fois, c'était quand on passait notre temps avant que tu ne passes la deuxième phase du concours de Turk, s'assombrit légèrement Kenji.

-Ah merde c'est vrai ! Excuse-moi vieux, s'étouffa Howie.

Visiblement, les deux avaient un secret en commun, assez lourd pour ne pas vouloir le divulguer. Rude, pour une fois curieux, aurait voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser sa question, une serveuse, jeune, blonde, aux yeux bleus et aux formes qui attiraient le regard des clients, vint prendre leurs commandes. Rude, comme il en avait l'habitude, commanda un verre de TGV pour commencer, mélange de vodka tequila et gin, puis choisit un simple hamburger et des frites. Le dessert il verrait plus tard. Rude choisit une bière, noire. Il avait été attiré par cette qualité spéciale de la bière, la couleur était inhabituelle pour lui qui n'avait jamais bu que des boissons houblonnées aux couleurs de l'ambre. Il fit le même choix alimentaire que son équipier. Les deux aînés se lancèrent dans leur activité favorite, la course à la boisson, chacun choisissant pour l'autre les alcools les plus forts. Pour manger, ils commandèrent des kakis, ces fruits étant leur mets préférés.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la gaieté était au rendez-vous, une petite équipe de quatre personnages fit irruption dans le bar, coupant court à presque toutes les conversations. Les quatre hommes étaient vêtus de caches poussières gris bruns. Ces vêtements cachaient en partie des chaussures à la particularité d'avoir des croûtes noires accrochées à leurs pointes. Rude fit remarquer à ses camarades que cela semblait fort être du sang séché. Reno le va la tête, détaillant les quatre hommes et donna toutes les informations qu'il avait sur ces quatre membres de Red Death.

A la droite du groupe, se tenait Serval, le surnom de Damian. C'était le plus petit du groupe, mais il devait être aussi haut que Reno. Son visage aux traits angéliques, aux yeux bleus très pâles et aux longs cheveux blonds, cachait sa nature de sadique, qui ne vivait que par son arme, une longue lance, au manche bleue parsemée de piques de fer sur le haut, qu'il sanglait dans son dos grâce à al séparation du manche en deux.

Sur la gauche du groupe, se tenait Nefir, un type dont le vrai nom était imprononçable. Il venait d'Utaï, ce qui était attesté par ses yeux bridés. Selon Reno, c'était un métis, ce qui expliquait sa peau claire, qui collait si peu au bridage des yeux, et le fait que contrairement aux très renfermés Utaïtes, Nefir était venu jusqu'à Midgar. Il ne possédait pas une seule arme, mais des dizaines de poignards qu'il lançait avec plus ou moins de dextérité, inversement à sa sobriété. Le voir dans un bar signifiait qu'il fallait soit le provoquer vite, soit faire le mort pour le reste de la soirée.

Au centre se tenaient les frères Callahan. Matt et Pitt. Sarkiss et Dunno. Les deux avaient le même visage, un peu bouffi, des joues rondes, des cheveux bruns coupés très courts autour d'yeux verts. Le tout sur une peau noire. Sarkiss, celui de droite dans cette paire étrange, était un homme de taille déjà grande, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son frère qui culminait deux têtes plus haut, pas loin du double mètre dix. Si Dunno, comme son surnom l'indiquait, n'avait pas l'air brillant, Reno confirma que sauf quand son frère lui demandait de se battre, il était un gars gentil, capable d'aider les vieilles dames à traverser, tout en conservant son arme sur le dos. Sarkiss et ses yeux de fouine promettait d'être le leader de l'équipe. Chacun avait une arme adaptée à lui-même. Le géant portait une sorte de hachoir à viande à son format, Rude se demandant si l'arme n'avait pas été la possession d'un Ekarissor par le passé, tandis que l'autre avait sa rapière qui dépassait de son manteau.

-Dis, ils sont costauds ces types, demanda Howie, qui commençait à être légèrement éméché.

-Pas spécialement. A nous quatre, on les étale facilement, répliqua sobrement Reno.

Les discussions reprirent entre les quatre fêtards, peu craintifs de ces clients. Leurs rires finirent par déranger Sarkiss qui envoya son frère réclamer le silence.

-Messieurs, excusez-moi, mais mon frère voudrait que vous vous taisiez, commença Dunno. Sinon, il a dit qu'il vous ferait comprendre ce que ça veut dire souffrir.

-Tiens Dunno, répliqua joyeusement Reno. Content de te voir. J'ai un message pour ton frère et je sais que tu pourras lui porter, continua-t-il, faisant briller de joie les yeux du géant par la confiance que lui accordait le fils du patron.

-Oh ! Monsieur Sinclair ! Je suis si content de vous revoir. Quel est le message ?

-Tu lui dis de prendre un tabouret et une corde, et de cesser de nous importuner.

-D'accord, répondit tout sourire son messager. Mais pourquoi une corde et un tabouret ?

-Te fais pas de souci, il comprendra.

Et effectivement, il comprit puisqu'il pulvérisa son verre sur le bord du comptoir avant de sortir son arme et de se précipiter vers la table qui venait de l'insulter. Son haleine était chargée d'alcool, il sentait la sueur, la terre et le sang.

-Tiens, le lâcheur. Tu débarques ici et tu penses que tu vas faire ta loi ? Tes nounous vont avoir du mal à te protéger de l'As de Pique !

-L'As de Pique ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Franchement vous faîtes n'importe que depuis que je vous ai laissé en plan, répliqua calmement Reno, irritant son adversaire encore un peu plus.

-Ton départ a fait voir au chef qu'il n'aurait jamais dû compter sur toi ! Il a initié une sorte de conseil des chefs. Y en a quatre j'en suis et voici mon équipe, lança-t-il en montrant ses trois camarades.

-Youhou , s'exclama Reno. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en rejoignant les Turks ! Si t'es membre de ce conseil, c'est que le paternel est devenu bien sénile et que le gang va disparaître sous peu.

-Les Turks ? ces mecs sont même plus capable de descendre dans nos rues depuis le changement de président y a six mois. Encore trois et on les aura complètement oublié, ricana Sarkiss.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent ? Agir discrètement et vous tabasser tranquillement, parce que vous ne saurez même plus qui ils sont , lança perfidement Howie.

-Ok, tu veux toujours joué les caïds… bats mon frangin et on te laisse pépère, sinon…

Reno se leva et quitta sa place. Il sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste sa canne mécanique à électrocution. Il s'excusa auprès de Dunno du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire, inquiétant un peu le géant qui fut tancé par son frère et vite mis en condition. Howie n'était plus aussi dissipé et regardait attentivement la scène, ses yeux semblant voler sur chaque détail. Il interpella Reno.

-Pas d'heures supplémentaires ce soir Reno. Tu le sais.

-Te fais pas de bile, une passe d'armes et il a perdu.

Il se retourna vers son adversaire, qui le regardait haineusement. Il tenait sa lame à l'horizontale et Reno savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Le géant prit son arme à deux mains et lança un coup circulaire à une vitesse inaccoutumée pour quelqu'un de son gabarit. Reno, pourtant vif comme un chat, avait du mal à l'esquiver. Il avait pourtant réussi à plonger et frappa le derrière du genou du géant. Il essayait de le faire trébucher, mais sa prise à une main ne servit qu'à déclencher l'hilarité de ses anciens sous-fifres. Il les regarda avec un sourire méprisant, puis posant sa deuxième main sur le manche, il fit valdinguer son adversaire. Certes il avait utilisé le pressoir qui lui permettait de faire passer l'électricité tout le long du manche, mais personne n'eut le temps de remarquer la légère pression qu'il avait effectué. Son adversaire s'étala de tout son long, tenant encore fermement le manche de son arme. Tant qu'on n'a pas lâché son arme, on n'a pas perdu, tel était le credo des combattants de Red Death. Il appuya sa matraque sur le manche métallique du hachoir de Dunno qui encaissa tout le voltage lâché par le rouquin. Il tint deux trois minutes avant de céder et de lâcher son arme. Il resta à terre, gémissant de douleur. Son frère dégaina sa rapière, mais retrouva sur sa route Rude. Ce dernier avait estimé qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose face à la lame fine et peu acérée de son adversaire, qui allait surtout tenter des attaques avec la pointe de son arme.

Serval dégaina sa lance, sans toutefois l'assembler, il se contentait de la partie qui possédait les pointes et le fer, ce qui lui semblait amplement suffisant pour venir à bout du démon roux qui venait d'abattre l'un de ses équipiers. Et puis il avait remarqué que les jeunes filles du bar n'avaient que peu d'yeux pour lui ce soir, et il en rendait responsable le fils du boss. Il se jeta sur Reno qui eut juste le temps de parer, sans pour autant réussir à ne pas se faire érafler les mains. Il maugréa et tenta un coup au visage de son adversaire, qui esquiva et frappa au flanc. Le geste fut manqué de peu, le roux ayant réussi à bouger au dernier instant et Damian n'accrocha qu'un bout de tissu au bout de sa lance. Il pesta un peu et fit tournoyer sa lance, afin de prévoir son assaut plus intelligemment.

Pendant ce temps, Nefir avait bougé du zinc, il s'était décalé vers le fond du bar et sortit deux petites lanières au bout desquelles pendaient à chaque fois trois couteaux de lancer. Il les sortit, les accrocha entre ses doigts, le pouce excepté, et commença à viser ses deux ennemis. Il était en pleine concentration, mais cette intense phase de préparation fut interrompue par un claquement métallique et le contact froid de l'acier contre sa tempe. Il tourna sa tête pour se retrouver avec le canon d'un revolver sur le front. Au bout de cette arme, en acier luisant, avec un immense dragon gravé dessus, se trouvait Howie, tranquillement installé au fond d'une chaise, les pieds sur la table devant lui. Il regardait avec un immense sourire le désarroi de l'assassin.

-Pas de bol l'ami, lança le Turk.

-Mouais c'est ce que tu veux vraiment voir , répliqua l'utaïte.

Le lanceur de couteaux reprit sa position et se préparait à lancer ses armes létales quand le canon heurta plus violemment la tête de ce dernier. Il se retrouva à terre, avec assez vite une chaussure qui vint lui appuyer la gorge sur le sol. Howie le tenait en respect, l'air toujours aussi calme.

-Allez du calme petit, je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal, lâcha le Turk en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette

-OK, je me calme… Une question : pourquoi on vous voit plus rappliquer dans les rues comme avant ?

-C'est une punition et une récompense, répondit calmement Howie.

-Comment ça ? demanda l'occidental soudain intéressé.

-On a un nouveau président depuis quelques semaines. Le fils de l'ancien. Il nous a promis des trucs pour qu'on lui facilite l'accès à sa place. Son père et quelques membres du conseil le gênaient. En échange, il nous a ramenés auprès de lui, comme le veut notre qualité de formation d'élite. Et en échange, on se salit les mains à sa place, murmura l'homme au pistolet.

-Tu ne sais pas combien cette info vaut cher…. En tout cas je me souviendrais de toi !

-Elle coûte le prix de ta vie, ma trombine tu peux t'en souvenir puisque c'est le dernier visage que tu verras.

Sans laisser le temps d'une réplique à son adversaire, le Turk appuya deux fois sur la gâchette, répandant le sang et les matières cérébrales sur le plancher du bar. Encore une fois, la réputation de coupe-gorge de l'endroit était justifiée. Howie reprit lentement la combustion de sa cigarette, faisant fi des cris de rage des autres combattants de Red Death, qui n'avaient pas l'avantage face à Reno et Rude, et des glapissements des autres clients qui fuyaient le lieu. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'une escouade de dix miliciens de la Shinra et du sergent qui les menait. Ces derniers entrèrent et, au lieu de parler au propriétaire comme cela était la règle, ils menottèrent Rude pour parler tranquillement à Sarkiss. Le sergent commença à regarder les quatre hommes que désignait l'épéiste. Il montra les trois autres à ses sbires qui menottèrent Reno et Kenji. Howie leva son arme sur le front du premier soldat qui approcha de lui, le menaçant de rejoindre le lanceur de couteaux. Le sergent, qui ne cachait pas la liasse de billets que venait de lui remettre Sarkiss, s'approcha l'air goguenard.

-Tu fais le malin ? T'inquiètes, on en a brisé des plus durs que toi, lança le sergent.

-Avant toute chose, la corruption est un crime fédéral, passible de la peine de mort, répliqua calmement Howie.

-Et alors ? dans l'état où tu seras, tu ne pourras même pas articuler, proféra le sergent, frappant du plat de son sabre Howie.

Howie tomba à terre, se relevant en riant. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un porte-cartes noir. Dedans se trouvait une simple carte plastifiée, avec le symbole de la Shinra et la photo de son possesseur en tenue noire. Le sergent faillit s'étouffer quand il lut « Howie Delano, Turk n°17 ». Il rendit sa carte à son propriétaire et se lança dans un salut militaire que son interlocuteur interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Inutile de faire toutes ces simagrées, demain vous passerez en commission de discipline.

-Bien, bafouilla le sergent.

-Maintenant l'individu mort s'est tiré une balle dans la tête par accident, l'un des fuyards a dû emporter l'arme. Et arrêtez moi ces tris zigotos qui jouent leurs durs, ordonna Howie en désignant Sarkiss, Dunno et Serval.

Sarkiss blêmit en entendant les ordres Son camarade avait été assassiné, il y avait des dizaines de témoins qui enverraient le type en taule. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas résister à son arrestation, tout mouvement briserait le cercle de corruption qui permettait à son gang de ne plus être inquiété. S'il ne pouvait invectiver les patrouilleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour ce qui concernait Howie.

-Tu vas vite me rejoindre au trou pour faux témoignage et là-bas je te ferais payer. T'as interêt à regretter la mort de Nefir….

-Tu n'as pas compris un truc, c'est qu'en tant que Turk, je suis enquêteur, juge et bourreau sur les enquêtes qui nous concernent. Malgré tous les gars qui pourront faire leurs témoignages, c'est ma version qui sera accréditée. Et malheur à ceux qui protesteront, un accident est si vite arrivé… A eux ou à leurs familles….

-La peur ? Où est passé la conciliation et le dialogue du précédent président ?

-Enterrés avec lui… La peur est plus pratique pour contrôler Midgar, on négociera ailleurs !

-Et tu n'as même pas honte de toi ?

-Qu'importe la mission, je l'exécuterais toujours, parce que c'est mon boulot, répliqua froidement Howie.

Une fois les gangsters emmenés, le patron du bar, tremblant de peur malgré l'air imposant qu'il essayait de se donner, vint demander aux quatre vainqueurs de quitter le bar, arguant qu'il faisait fuir la clientèle. De toute façon, l'heure était déjà pas mal avancée et chacun devait regagner ses pénates. Ils sortirent pour se retrouver dans les rues, faisant s'éloigner les passants, leur réputation avait déjà fait son chemin.

-J'ai un seul regret, maintenant va falloir oublier pendant cinq ou six ans ce bar, soupira Kenji.


	6. Chapitre Vi

Chapitre VI : La clé du bonheur

Le septième secteur des quartiers inférieurs de la ville n'avait jamais eu bonne réputation. Rufus put s'en rendre compte après avoir dû occire une demi-douzaine de fois des voleurs qui s'attaquaient au trio trop bien vêtu pour être du coin. Reno haussait les épaules à chaque fois que le blond lui faisait remarquer que les informations glanées de manière un peu cavalière chez Don Cornéo pouvaient fort bien être aussi fiable que lui en pom-pom-girl. Ce qui fit sourire Reno qui se représentait son coéquipier en jupette, agitant des pompons colorés en scandant un hymne aussi ridicule que la moyenne.

Rude observait son équipe avec anxiété, ne disant rien comme il en avait pris l'habitude récemment. La désagrégation de l'esprit d'équipe était palpable. Enfin pas vraiment l'esprit d'équipe, mais l'entraide envers des camarades en difficulté, chose qui lui avait semblé impensable dans l'optique des Turks. Mais qui venait de se produire d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il était en train de se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux renoncer quand il s'aperçut que Reno le dévisageait avec perplexité. Quand son rouquin de camarade lui demanda s'il était soucieux, Rude se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'avancer encore et toujours vers leur destination. Reno soupira et signala qu'il avait activé la radio qu'il avait « malencontreusement » oubliée dans la salle où Don Cornéo les avait reçus. Que tout l'Etat-major Shinra allait donc être aux petits oignons pour ce client si particulier et si « attentionné » envers les membres féminins du personnel de la Shinra. Légèrement rassuré sur l'éthique de son camarade, ils reprirent tous les trois leur route.

Le lieu indiqué par Don Cornéo était situé dans un ensemble d'entrepôts gardé par une milice privée qui en interdisait l'accès. Tout le monde savait que c'était Red Death qui les finançait, légalisant le racket qu'il infligeait aux possesseurs des hangars. S'ils payaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre de racket, la milice les protégeait efficacement et fermait les yeux sur les trafics louches, les salles de jeux clandestines, les hôtels de passe et tout ce qui faisait le « charme » de l'endroit. Sinon les entrepôts étaient régulièrement pillés jusqu'à ce que les pertes financières des propriétaires ou locataires soient largement supérieures aux bénéfices qu'auraient pu engendrer la protection de Red Death. La dîme affluait donc, la milice grossissait, son équipement était neuf pour tous maintenant. Les miliciens étaient aisés à reconnaître, un imperméable vert bouteille et une casquette bleue. Ils étaient la plupart du temps en équipe de quatre ou cinq, un avec une arme à feu, les autres avec des battes ou des crosses de hockey, l'ultime reconversion de cet instrument qui survivait à la disparition de son sport des siècles plus tôt par l'absence de glace généralisée. Le quartier était ceint d'une épaisse couche de barbelés électrifiés, laquelle était régulièrement surveillée par des patrouilles. Il n'y avait que quatre portes, chacune gardée par deux équipes. Restait donc à rentrer dans le lieu pour pouvoir en extraire la cible.

Rufus grommelait, la pluie venait de commencer à tomber, et selon les propos de ses deux compagnons, cela allait durer. Les nuages bas s'engageaient bien sous la plaque, mais restaient coincés car en se vidant par pluviosité de l'eau qu'ils contenaient, ils auraient du s'élever et donc être entraînés par les vents d'altitude, mais l'épaisse couche de métal et de béton les maintenaient en bas, les obligeant à épuiser leur stock de pluie sur la ville. Cela était rare, mais la pluie qui arrivait alors durait parfois plusieurs jours, transformant les ruelles de terre battue en tranchées boueuses. Le pardessus immaculé du fils du grand patron allait donc bientôt ressembler à un vrai désastre. Celui-ci soupira, et demanda à Reno de se masquer le visage.

Pourquoi , répliqua son acolyte étonné.

Parce que j'ai l'intention de louer un hangar. On me connaît non ?

Tu l'as vu chez Don Cornéo…

Alors, on va pouvoir entrer. Je vais louer un entrepôt sur le champ, cela sera notre couverture.

Mais comme je suis un ancien de Red Death, tu veux pas que j'attire l'attention.

Exact. Toi, Rude, tu seras mes yeux, vérifie que rien de louche ne se trame dans mon dos.

Le plan conçu présentait une énorme faille, que tous savaient. Si Cornéo avait prévenu Red Death, ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'à se préparer à séjourner entre des planches de pin en attendant leur réincarnation. Mais Reno fit remarquer l'absence de lignes de téléphone dans les environs, ainsi que l'éloignement de l'antenne relais pour le réseau PHS. Ils n'auraient pu être prévenus que par un messager, personnage qu'ils auraient forcément croisés. Et parmi ceux qui avaient eu la maladresse de les voir, la plupart était occis, ou touchés assez sévèrement. Bref, de ce côté-là, il n'y avait presque pas d'alerte à avoir. Ils s'approchèrent calmement, un sourire serein servant de façade à Rufus. L'un des deux quintets de gardes les intercepta avant qu'ils ne soient au portail métallique. L'homme de tête, la cinquantaine, petit, maigre, au visage couvert de multiples cicatrices, salua respectueusement Rufus, prouvant à ce dernier que son identité lui servirait bien, et lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire dans les parages, surpris de trouver le tout nouveau numéro deux du consortium Shinra en train de déambuler dans les quartiers les plus mal famés de la ville basse.

Je voudrais louer un entrepôt… Tout de suite si possible.

Bien, bien. Vous connaissez nos tarifs ?

Non, on m'a parlé de vous, votre système m'intéresse grandement.

Vingt milles gils par an. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi voulez-vous un de nos locaux ?

Oh, vous savez, la ville haute est peuplée de vieux rabougris qui se couchent avec le soleil. Nous, la jeunesse de la citadelle, nous voudrions nous amuser, mais voir débarquer la milice pour nous enjoindre au calme, cela coupe l'envie de faire la fête. Ici, je ne pense pas que cela gêne quiconque.

Non, mais il faudra que l'on sache qui sont vos hôtes à chaque fois.

Oh bien évidemment ! Je vous enverrais un modèle de l'invitation que recevra chaque participant, et vous serez bien évidemment dédommagés pour les nuits que vous passerez à veiller sur nous.

La perspective de bonus fréquents rendit le chef des vigiles plus affable qu'à l'accoutumée. Il dirigea lui-même Rufus vers les hangars les plus grands, ce dernier ayant précisé que les fêtes seraient très fréquentées. En fait, vu que Gast était un généticien, si Red Death se servait de ses talents, il lui faudrait de vastes locaux, et du personnel. Ce dut le hangar D-17 qui leur parut être le lieu des activités du génie fugueur. Des cris d'animaux jaillissaient lorsque les portes étaient entrouvertes pour laisser passer des hommes qui se pressaient avec cartons, cages et autres. Rufus se dirigea paisiblement vers le hangar D-18. Dans le fond de l'ensemble des entrepôts, proche de l'autoroute, il était calme, paisible. Il était la planque parfaite pour le fêtard qu'il voulait paraître aux yeux de ces crétins.

Celui-là sera parfait. Pour vous régler ?

Un virement bancaire à ce numéro, annonça le chef des miliciens en tendant un bout de papier jaunâtre.

D'accord, mon homme de main va s'en charger.

Rufus lança son portable à Reno qui s'éloigna histoire d'être hors de portée de voix. Sur l'écran, un message était tapé, l'enjoignant de contacter la cavalerie, c'est-à-dire Tseng. Il composa le numéro correspondant et attendit deux tonalités avant d'entendre une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion lui répondre.

Tseng.

Ici Reno Sinclair. On a ferré le gros poisson, du moins l'aquarium. Les hangars de Red Death dans le septième inférieur. On aura besoin de renforts.

Est-ce que la cible est encore sur place ?

Impossible de le dire, mais son labo semble tourner à plein régime. Ca doit grouiller de bestioles dedans.

Bien, je vous envoie Jéricho.

Jéricho ? Connais pas…

Un élément sûr, qui ne laissera pas de traces de votre passage. J'imagine qu'il doit éliminer quelques cibles.

Tout ce qui est vêtu d'un imper vert et d'une casquette bleue.

Il sera là dans dix minutes.

Et Tseng raccrocha, laissant Reno perplexe. Un seul homme, même un Turk en renfort, cela ne suffirait sûrement pas. Il composa ensuite les codes demandés pour le virement bancaire qui s'effectua. Il était affiché que la confirmation de l'envoi serait reçue par le client d'ici un quart d'heure. Il rapporta le téléphone à Rufus qui montra le message à l'homme qui le regardait avec envie, sans doute les liasses de billets que représentait sa venue dans ce lieu.

Un quart d'heure et ce sera bon, je prendrais les clés de notre nouvel Eden festif.

Bien. Plus qu'à attendre alors. Au fait, reprit le cinquantenaire, vos deux compagnons ne sont pas très bavards…

Ils ne sont pas du coin. Ce sont mes gardes du corps, on les recrute dans un lieu bien spécifique.

Ah ? Ils viennent d'où ?

Je ne vais pas vous le dire, vous risqueriez de perdre vos emplois, sourit Rufus.

Sa phrase fit rire les autres mafieux. Ils estimaient être l'élite des vigiles de Midgar, donc en quelque sorte du monde, de simples nounous ne pouvaient pas être assez efficaces à leurs yeux pour remplir leurs offices. Ils échangèrent quelques propos pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le talkie-walkie d'un des miliciens se mit à grésiller, demandant de l'aide à l'entrée Nord pour canaliser un intrus. Le chef du quintet blêmit, faire un étalage de problème devant un aussi important client n'était pas un bon point. Il se reprit et composa un sourire de circonstance.

Oh, sans doute un perdant de l'une des salles de jeux du coin qui veut se venger ne la pillant.

Beaucoup de soucis de ce genre ?

Parfois. Des mauvais perdants, de trop gros joueurs. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent venir la journée parce que la surveillance sera plus lâche. Mais ils se trompent.

Visiblement, ils ont besoin de vous, je vous attends ici, ne soyez pas trop long….

Rufus avait fini sa phrase avec froideur, laissant supposer que si l'attente était trop importante, il ne serait plus sur place au retour du quintet. Les autres prirent donc la poudre d'escampette pour rejoindre la porte qui requérait de l'assistance. Au loin commencèrent à retentir des cris et des détonations, visiblement une attaque. Les occupants du hangar voisin ne se firent pas prier pour détaler. Reno, Rude et leur camarade aux poches débordantes de liasses ne laissèrent pas passer l'occasion. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, si on en croyait les multiples paillasses qui s'ornaient d'un microscope pour la plupart. Divers documents traînaient, vite raflés par le trio. Ils erraient, allant de surprises en surprises, découvrant dans le fond du hangar une importante réserve de fûts scellés soigneusement et indiquant qu'ils contenaient du Mako, ainsi qu'une importante réserve de bestioles en tout genre.

Un bruit de pas les mirent aux aguets. Avisant quelques caisses qui traînaient par là, ils se disposèrent de façon à préparer une embuscade. Au bruit, l'intrus était seul. Ce fut Reno qui avisa le premier le nouvel arrivant, apercevant derrière une étagère des chaussures soigneusement cirées, détonnant avec un cache-poussière beige tirant sur le brun. Il se risqua quelques secondes plus tard à lever la tête pour découvrir devant lui une immense silhouette carrée, massive. La grande brute cachait ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes noires, masquant ainsi son expression. Devant le visage de Reno se trouvait un canon scié d'un fusil. L'homme était très fort pour l'avoir ainsi repéré… Il devait être la cavalerie.

Hep, on est dans le même camp Jéricho, maugréa Reno.

De toute façon, je n'aurais pas tiré, tu n'as pas d'imperméable vert et de casquette bleue.

Bon, tu as d'autres directives ?

Une fois que Rufus et Rude l'eurent saluer, silencieusement, Jéricho disposa diverses charges d'explosifs qu'il amorça, laissant un décompte de cinq minutes. Puis il ressortit de l'entrepôt, suivi des trois aspirants, pour se diriger vers une vieille décapotable jaune, à la peinture défraîchie et aux flancs couverts de rayures. L'odeur du sang flottait dans l'air, acre.

Bougez-vous, je suis pas sensé faire la nounou trente-six ans, râla Jéricho.

Une fois tout le monde monté, l'homme appuya sur l'accélérateur, démarrant en trombe. Une fois le trio arrivé à la gare du secteur trois, la plus proche de l'endroit où Jéricho devait ensuite se rendre, ils observèrent le panache de fumée et digéraient les informations que leur sauveur avait donné. Gast avait quitté Midgar, prenant un navire direction Utaï, selon toute vraisemblance. Ils parlèrent peu dans le wagon, sachant tous que chacun avait été impressionné par les cadavres qu'avait accumulés leur compagnon provisoire pour arriver au hangar. Visiblement aucun survivant n'avait été laissé. Reçus en grande pompe, ils apprirent avec joie leur nomination au poste de Turk. Ils remirent aussi les documents qu'ils avaient trouvés puis sortirent, histoire de faire une dernière fois la fête tous les trois, Rufus ayant à reprendre son éducation d'héritier de l'empire économique familiale. C'était donc la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été en mission ensemble.

Dans le bureau du président, un homme faisait face au dirigeant. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, aux cheveux noirs et au teint blafard, les yeux cachés en partie derrière d'épais verres à la propreté douteuse, il se dégageait de lui une certaine folie, un manque total d'éthique ou de respect pour autrui. Même sur son mécène, son regard ne semblait pas différent de celui qu'il aurait porté sur l'étalage d'un boucher. Les rumeurs le disaient fou, au regard qui s'allumait seulement quand il disséquait des cadavres de spécimens intéressants. Il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur scientifique à la disposition du consortium, dans le domaine de la biologie cellulaire, maintenant que la doublette des Gast avait fui. Sur le bureau du président, un épais dossier bleu attendait d'être récupéré.

Gast a encore fui ?

Et oui docteur Hojo… Il a échappé de peu aux Turks.

Un fiasco alors… Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué si c'est pour dire que rien n'a changé, que nous devons continuer ses expériences du départ ?

Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Une équipe d'aspirants Turks a mis la main sur un laboratoire clandestin…

Il avait donc continué ses manipulations , coupa Hojo, donc le regard étincela soudain.

Oui, voici les résultats, lança Shinra en donnant le dossier bleu.

Alors ?

Vous allez pouvoir bientôt passer à l'expérimentation humaine.

Excellent…

Hojo prit alors congé, serrant le dossier comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor précieux. Après avoir dénaturé les recherches du premier Gast sur les Cetras et avoir donné naissance à son fils, s'accaparant ainsi la célébrité de son prédécesseur, le voilà qui mettait la main sur les résultats de recherche du second Gast, préparant ainsi le terrain à une révolution, la mise au point de l'amélioration des capacités des soldats via l'utilisation d'injection de Mako. Il allait changer la face du monde il le savait…


	7. Chapter 7

_NDA: Désolé d'une si longue absence, mais je suis sorti d'une période de problèmes d'inspiration. Non pas que je n'avais pas d'idées, mais je n'arrivais pas à choisir laquelle. En effet, j'étais à un tournant de l'histoire, et j'espère que le choix final vous plaira... Au moins un peu... Bonne lecture en tout cas._

Chapitre VII : Et pater, et fili, et spiritu…

La Shinra comptait donc deux nouveaux Turks, vu que Rufus avait été forcé de décliner la proposition de poursuivre un moment sa route au sein des hommes en noir. Si Reno et Rude regrettaient fortement la courte période de la R-Team, ils n'avaient guère le temps de lambiner. D'abord, ils durent éclaircir les points d'ombre de l'affaire Gast. Un scientifique qui fuit sans laisser de traces, cela ne faisait guère plaisir aux pontes de la Compagnie qui accablaient Tseng. Ce dernier avait au moins le mérite de ne jamais se défouler sur ses hommes, gardant sa rancœur pour lui, ou pour le jeune Sinclair quand il le prenait avec lui. A vrai dire, les deux nouveaux Turks ne se voyaient guère. Ils avaient eu quelques petites broutilles en commun, mais en général, ils étaient accompagnés d'un collègue plus âgé et donc plus expérimenté.

La recherche du fuyard était un fiasco, et cela dès le début, tous le savaient parmi le groupe, mais tous avaient des ordres à suivre. Parmi ceux-ci, interroger la famille. Vu qu'elle ne présentait pas de risques, la tâche fut confiée aux deux jeunes loups qui durent se rendre chez une marchande d'armes du Wall Market, une gamine des bas quartiers qui faisait constamment pression pour suivre la trace de sa sœur qui avait elle aussi la tenue sombre que portaient désormais en permanence nos deux héros. La jeune blonde, toujours aussi affable quand elle se trouvait en face d'un membre de la Shinra qu'elle jugeait utile pour son ambition, leur révéla le lieu de résidence de la femme et de la fille du fugitif, une fois sa liasse de gils perçue. Secteur Sept. Reno laissa échapper un soupir une fois leur indicatrice partie. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette corvée lui tombe dessus et qu'il se retrouve à fouler le secteur sept une fois de plus ? Il se mit en marche avec son compère muet, sans pouvoir rien déceler chez lui, maintenant que ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des verres fumés et qu'il avait banni toute expression de son visage.

Le lieu cherché n'était pas vraiment caché. D'après les renseignements glanés auprès du central de renseignements de la Shinra, il s'agissait bêtement de l'ancienne résidence du scientifique quand il faisait encore ses études. Une fois celle-ci achevée, il avait gardé l'appartement, acheté, pour le louer à des étudiants. Il était en théorie vide pendant les deux mois d'été, ce qui collait parfaitement, il avait fui au début des chaleurs estivales et aucun locataire n'avait été pris pour la rentrée estudiantine. Les possibilités que la famille se soit repliée là-bas étaient donc très fortes, mais cela paraissait étonnant que l'homme ait abandonné son épouse et sa fille, de sept ans plus jeune que les deux Turks qui allaient lui rendre visite. En arrivant sur les lieux, ils comprirent pourquoi la bâtisse était réservée aux locataires étudiants. Dans un des coins les plus chauds du secteur, on y accédant en traversant un dédale de rues bondées des bordels appartenant à Don Cornéo. Le bâtiment, un austère cube de béton gris, ne possédait qu'une douzaine de fenêtres sur sa façade alors qu'il semblait immense. Les murs gris étaient couverts de mousse et autres champignons qui indiquaient que l'eau était fournie, enfin au moins aux moisissures qui pullulaient le long des murs. En entrant, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Enfin le terme d'escalier semblait même pompeux pour ce qu'ils trouvèrent, un amas de planches et de gravas pour soutenir le tout, les différentes marches étant clouées dans le sol, et retenues par des cordes. Une fois en haut, il fallait se frayer un chemin entre les cafards, les blattes et les camés qui venaient finir leur dose ici, à côté de chez eux. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que l'endroit était bruyant, entre les disputes, que ce soit entre couples ou entre voisins, les musiques, les enfants qui pleuraient, les bruits de la vie de tous les jours en fait. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'appartement seize, celui de leur cible. A l'intérieur, un dessin animé retentissait, visiblement l'enfant au moins était là. Ils frappèrent à la porte, et aussitôt le son se coupa. Une voix enfantine parlait à une personne, sans doute pour annoncer les visiteurs. On entendit des bruits de pas, des talons sur du plancher, et la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme, de taille moyenne, assez séduisante avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus, son maquillage soigneusement entretenu et des vêtements la mettant en valeur, leur ouvrit. Elle blêmit et voulut refermer aussitôt la porte en réponse à la tenue de ses interlocuteurs. Mais Rude avait placé son pied dans l'ouverture et elle n'avait pas assez de force pour rivaliser.

Elle s'inclina à contrecoeur, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge, en partie défoncé, qui ornait le salon. Reno et son acolyte se placèrent sur les deux fauteuils de même teinte qui lui faisaient face. Une enfant vint se mettre sur les genoux de sa mère, les deux présentant une frappante ressemblance. Reno tenta un sourire, lui qui avait toujours la réputation d'un charmeur, mais la petite fille se cacha dans les bras de sa mère. Dépité par son approche infructueuse et sachant parfaitement que la fillette devait être terrorisée par l'univers dans lequel elle vivait et plus encore par l'irruption d'inconnus, il se tourna vers la mère pour l'interroger.

- Madame Gast, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous persécuter, nous voudrions juste savoir ce que vous avez à dire au sujet de votre mari.

- Parce qu'il a démissionné ?

- Non, parce qu'il a fui sans raison, répondit Rude. Il n'a jamais démissionné.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi il a fui, redemanda Reno.

Il- n'a jamais fui pour moi. Il a fait ses valises en me disant qu'il partait dans un autre laboratoire, pour finaliser ses recherches. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus question que de son travail, moins de nous deux. Il ne nous a pas abandonné, je n'ose pas le croire.

- Il vous a dit de quel laboratoire il s'agissait ? Et de quel travail il pouvait s'agir , renchérit le rouquin.

- A vrai dire, non. Mais il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il avait découvert ce médaillon dans les archives de la Shinra. Un vieux truc dont personne ne savait l'origine et l'utilisation. Il a beaucoup travaillé dessus, et un jour il est revenu surexcité, pensant avoir trouvé la solution. Le lendemain, il était changé de projet, devant travailler avec Hojo. Il ne l'a jamais aimé, et je crois que c'était réciproque.

- Quant il est parti, il a parlé à quelqu'un en particulier ? Avec des contacts ? Il a parlé de vous faire partir avec lui ou de le rejoindre plus tard ?

- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas trop vous aider si vous voulez le capturer quand il reviendra. Il a dit que nous serions au courant, par les journaux, de son retour. Il doit soit travailler sur quelque chose de révolutionnaire, soit penser que vous le capturer avant qu'il ne puisse nous contacter. Quant à sa fuite… Il me parlait toujours d'un homme qui l'avait contacté pour l'aider à fuir, un certain Sinclair.

Le regard que lança Reno à Rude était inquiet. Il se demandait dans quel piège il avait mis les pieds. Calmement, Rude demanda de préciser à la femme. S'il s'agissait d'un employé de la Shinra, d'un homme extérieur, d'un homme âgé, jeune, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à ce sujet.

- C'était un homme des bas quartiers. Il ne travaillait pas pour la Shinra, au ça non. Mon mari l'avait choisi comme allié parce que justement c'était un ennemi de son entreprise et qu'il pouvait l'aider à fuir. Il l'appelait le vieux lion, parfois la mort sur pattes, toujours pour plaisanter. Je l'ai entrevu une fois. Des cheveux gris, une allure de taureau…

Les deux Turks quittèrent la femme peu après, regagnant leur base d'opérations. Les informations glanées étaient largement plus précieuses que prévu, et les yeux de Reno brillaient d'un éclat sadique. Rude savait parfaitement que cela était dû à l'absence de déplaisir face à la perspective de détruire Red Death. Le vieux Sinclair était donc accusé de complot contre la Shinra, de haute trahison donc et aurait du mal à s'en sortir. L'homme aux lunettes fumées espérait simplement que cela ne tournerait pas au règlement de compte avec Reno qui cherchait visiblement à se venger de son père et qui tenait là une occasion en or.

Dans l'appartement déserté par les deux membres du personnel de la Shinra, la femme se détendit soudain. Renvoyant sa fille devant la télévision, elle alla vers une commode pas encore trop défraîchie, en sortit un verre, le moins poussiéreux du lot, ainsi qu'une bouteille contenant un alcool ambré. Elle alla s'asseoir là où elle était quelques minutes avant, but une longue gorgée et se mit à rire. Un quart d'heure et trois verres plus tard, de nouveau on tapait à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir. L'enfant, intriguée, se rapprocha et distingua un nouveau personnage. Pas un inconnu, il était déjà venu voir plusieurs fois sa maman. Sa mère se mettait toujours en valeur devant ce monsieur et elle connaissait le rituel. D'ailleurs madame Gast le lui rappela alors qu'elle et l'homme entraient dans la chambre.

- Samantha, tu montes le son de la télé, sinon tu ne vas rien entendre avec la musique des voisins…

L'enfant fit ce qu'on lui demandait, tout en se demandant ce que le gros monsieur à la coiffure ridicule, une crête blonde, avait de si particulier pour que sa maman ne s'occupe pas d'elle pendant ses visites. Elle soupira et retourna à son programme, en se demandant bien pourquoi son papa l'avait laissé…

De retour au QG de la Shinra, Reno avait deviné la réponse de Tseng avant même qu'elle lui soit donnée. Des données à vérifier, qui ne légitimait pas une intervention contre Red Death et le début d'une guerre pénible dans les bas-fonds de la ville. En même temps, en extrême Occident, la petite cité d'Utaï utilisait au maximum ses possibilités pour agrandir le territoire dépendant d'elle. Le continent lui était subordonné, les troupes prenaient position dans les îles alentour. Le seul problème, c'est que cette expansion allait bientôt empiéter sur le territoire d'une autre cité état, celle de Mideel. Mis à part le pèlerinage pour l'accès à la Rivière de la Vie, il y a trente ans en arrière, cette cité touristique tirait l'essentiel de ses revenus de la sylviculture, se spécialisant dans les meubles de luxe en bois. Encore aujourd'hui, le building de la Shinra regorgeait d'exemples du savoir-faire des artisans de cette contrée. Mais l'énergie Mako avait remis en cause ce mode de vie, et surtout avait mêlé la Shinra à la politique locale. Le consortium avait bien évidemment de nombreux intérêts là-bas et voyait d'un très mauvais œil les envies utaïtes. Le conflit était imminent et la plupart des Turks étaient chargés de « négocier » des alliances en faveur de la Shinra, en faisant pression de toutes les manières possibles sur les dirigeants. Ils avaient évidemment convaincu le Village Fusée où la Compagnie était un employeur généreux, Junon et Mideel, mais les besoins en hommes prévus contre la redoutable armée de citoyens-soldats d'Utaï étaient encore loin d'être couverts.

Reno savait donc qu'il n'y avait guère de temps et d'argent à consacrer à cela, et que l'enquête sur la disparition de Gast serait sûrement enterrée en même temps que le conflit débuterait, on aurait besoin de tous les Turks pour assurer les arrières et multiplier les demandes du président qui voulait établir une alliance mondiale contre les rebelles. Il enrageait donc de ne pas pouvoir mener à bien son travail, malgré les tentatives de ses collègues pour le réconforter. Même Tseng qui lui disait que cela n'affectait en rien son talent ne put rien tirer de plus du jeune homme. Il lui donna donc un week-end de congés, ce qui était assez rare pour la charge occupée.

Le rouquin, qui avait refusé poliment une quelconque aide de Rude, au courant de son projet. En effet, lors de l'entretien avec la femme du scientifique en fuite, il était ressorti que son mari avait pris l'avion pour Junon le lendemain de sa disparition officielle, après avoir mis sa famille en sécurité dans le taudis. Il fallait donc suivre ses traces, ou du moins espérer en trouver là-bas.

Une fois sur place, le Turk prit la peine de se renseigner auprès de la capitainerie pour obtenir la liste de tous les passagers qui avaient embarqué dans des navires. Evidemment aucun Gast nulle part, et les photos, mesure obligatoire depuis des années qui obligeait les douaniers à copier les pièces d'identités, ne correspondaient pas non plus. Un brin dépité, Reno ne savait pas franchement où chercher. La ville ne comptait pas d'aéroport, mis à part celui de la Shinra, et là-bas tout le monde veillait à l'identité des personnes fréquentaient Air S, donc le scientifique n'aurait jamais pu passer. Il descendit dans les bas quartiers, empruntant l'immense monte-charge, après avoir convaincu à coups de gifles le planton de le laisser passer… Une fois en bas, il se renseigna en vain auprès des habitants, pour la plupart des personnes âgées, nostalgiques de la vie sans la plaque supérieure. Lui, employé de la Shinra était donc pas vraiment le bien venu. Il descendit s'asseoir sur la plage, admirer ce qu'il restait de vue, au milieu des piliers. Un navire le salua tristement de sa corne de brume.

Un écho lui répondit, un rire perfide glacial. Reno se leva du sable où il se reposait et faisait le tri de ses idées pour découvrir à dix mètres de lui une vieille connaissance. Des yeux verts qui auraient pu appartenir à une fouine, une peau d'ébène, dix centimètres de plus que lui. Le visage s'était émacié, un tatouage rouge, représentant le symbole des piques aux cartes, s'étendait sur le côté gauche de son cou, ses cheveux avaient été complètement rasés et révélaient une profonde cicatrice le long du cuir chevelu.

- Sarkiss , s'étonna Reno. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre là ? Tu as été viré ? Vu comme tu es mauvais, cela ne m'étonnerait pas…

- Rigole, rigole, répondit l'intéressé. On m'a chargé de m'occuper de ton cas. Tu gênes un peu trop ton père, donc je vais régler ton compte. Même Gast sera content de savoir que le dernier chien de la Shinra a ses basques aura fini par payer…

- Viens donc, répliqua froidement Reno en dégainant son arme, la matraque électrique, viens me prouver que tu n'es pas une grande gueule…

- J'arrive merdeux, lança son adversaire, dégainant sa rapière.


End file.
